


Keeping up with your exes

by nancynthia



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Pennymoore, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynthia/pseuds/nancynthia
Summary: Sophie and Julia, both Kate's exes, started dating. But there are even more exes involved on every side. As things turn out, one of them is life-threatening for all of them. And another one can save them all.
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfiction starts with the latest events of season 1 episode 20. 
> 
> I want you to know that English is not my first language. I'm sorry for every mistake and each misunderstanding. I hope you'll help me to improve my English with kind critiques and reviews.
> 
> I wish you lots of fun while reading!

_I got 99 problems but you won't be one (Iggy Azalea)_

_Sophie: “I thought you called Batwoman to warn her.”_

_Julia: “I did. She didn’t listen. You don’t believe me.”_

_Sophie: “I- I don’t know. Maybe I’m just looking for flaws because I’m terrified of being in a relationship with a woman.”_

_Julia: “No, I’m pretty much being shady by design, love.”_

_Sophie: “Okay?”_

_Julia: “So in one of my many thrilling and sexy adventures, I met the wrong person and proceeded to betray her.”_

_Sophie: “So you’re hiding? From who?”_

_Julia: “Her name’s Safiyah and I’ll say no more because I’ll only pull you into it.”_

_Sophie: “A sexy and thrilling adventure? Maybe I want to be pulled in.”_

_Julia: “I wish it were that simple, love. I knew I had a target on my back, just didn’t know it’s a circumference. These were left at my hotel this morning.”_

Sophie took a closer look at those perfectly taken pictures of Tuesday’s date with Julia. At first glance, her stomach flipped. There was a killer out there, or even more of them, whose bullets were reserved for her and Julia. 

For a moment, the fact that those dangerous people around said Safiyah were at their heels truly scared her, though her job included being in danger constantly. This one hit differently. 

But then, Sophie couldn’t help her smile. She smiled nearly as bright as on the car ride photograph in her hands. 

Julia has a great sense of humor and she was the most sarcastic person Sophie knew. It was easy to laugh with her and it was as easy as talking about serious topics. Sophie thought she would never talk about her coming out to her mom to anyone ever but she easily talked to Julia. Actually, she saved Sophie from going back into her closet. 

Her stomach suffered from butterflies now. 

Julia cared about her enough to tell her secrets to warn and protect her. Julia could’ve stayed silent and risk their relationship and her life but she didn’t. And Sophie wanted Julia to be safe as well. 

“A problem shared is a problem halved, ” the dark-haired said.

She raised her head to look at Julia who still stood right next to her. Julia pressed her lips together in half a grin, half a curl. But Sophie didn’t wait for her to discuss their problem.

“We’re in this together. I won’t leave you alone. You won’t, and it seems like you can’t, do this on your own anyways.” She pointed on the picture which showed them walking in the park. Sophie was already pulled in. 

“Did you say ‘relationship’?” Julia asked, letting the grin win. 

“I- I did. Was that wrong?” Sophie blushed and instantly tried to explain herself, her feelings, and her choice of words. “I don’t want to force you- I mean, I don’t want to push you into something you-“

“Love, if that’s what you want, it’s everything but wrong.” Julia interrupted. She gave Sophie a heartwarming smile and placed her hand over Sophie’s that now rested on the photographs on the table. 

“Okay”, Sophie replied. But nevertheless, she had to ask: “What do you want?”

“I want to take you out for dinner. After work,” Julia decided with a confident smirk. Her thumb shortly rubbed Sophie’s back of the hand, getting a slight feeling of her soft skin through her nerve-damaged and still half numb hand. 

“Moore, Pennyworth!” Commander Kane shouted through the Crows office. Sophie immediately pulled away from Julia but gave her an apologetic look. “There’s a briefing in five minutes.”

“We’re on our way, Sir!” Sophie answered.

Julia ignored her new boss because she preferred staying focused on Sophie - her insecure date - and said softly and for her ears only: “It’s okay, love. We hold hands or don’t, whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Thank you!” Sophie stroked her colleague’s arm, while the blonde collected the photos and hid them in an envelope. “Come on now. I want to get work done because I have a date.”

_*J.Balvin's 'Un Dia' (One Day) ft. Dua Lipa, Bad Bunny & Tainy was playing in the background*_

Julia entered Kate’s apartment and found her friend on the couch with a good whiskey in her hand - a scene that looked very familiar to her. “Thinking of Soph?” Julia asked to get Kate’s attention. 

“Hm?” Kate looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised. 

She was supposed to call Sophie ‘Soph’ during their relationship. Tyler called her ‘Soph’ while they were married. Once again, Kate wondered what it might mean that Julia called her ‘Soph’ now. 

_"One day you’ll love me again. One day you’ll love me for sure. One day you’ll wake up feeling how I’ve been feeling. Baby, you’ll knock at my door."_ Julia quoted the song lyrics. 

She furrowed her brows back at Kate. “Sounds like one of your deepest wishes put into a song.” Julia chuckled even as Kate’s expression hardened. “Julia, what do you want?” 

“I’m checking on you.” The blonde said calmly.

She walked around the room, looking at all the booze Kate got on her side table. That would be enough for Kate to drown her sorrows after Julia told her what she was here for, besides checking on her.

Julia had a hotel room on her own but since Sophie asked her to stay overnights, she never slept somewhere else than in this rundown motel, right next to Sophie. “And I give Soph some space in our motel room,” Julia explained and started being serious with Kate. 

Months ago, when Julia jumped into the Batsuit to fool Sophie and the Crows, Julia got to know that both, Kate and Sophie, still got feelings for each other but that Kate was the one who wasn’t over Sophie at all. It was no surprise to her that Kate reacted the way she did when Julia joked about her thinking of her ex before, but it made her realize that those months didn’t change a thing and Kate loved Sophie, no matter what. 

It wouldn’t be easy to tell her that Sophie did move on, especially that she moved on with Julia, another one of Kate’s exes. 

“You get on her nerves already? - Faster than I expected. Or did you lie to her too?” Kate leaned back, taking a sip of her drink. She still had hopes that Sophie dumped Julia after they kissed yesterday. 

“No, actually-“ Julia paused to prepare herself to break Kate’s heart once more. She took a deep breath and continued: “Well, she’s getting dressed and this time, I had to leave because she wants me to see her first when we meet and not in our shady motel already.”

Julia had to hide a smile - thinking of Sophie putting special clothes on, just for her, got Julia on could nine. 

However, Kate didn’t hide her confusion. Julia thought Kate knew exactly what was up, though she struggled against believing it. “What?” Kate asked. 

“Love”, Julia said softly. “It’s a date and I hope you’re okay with it; with us - Soph and I.” 

Kate stared at Julia for a while before she lowered her head, her voice close to breaking: “You’re dating? Officially?”

“Officially” Julia repeated. Finally, she took a seat next to her friend on the couch. 

Kate emptied her glass and nodded to herself, not looking up to Julia. She had her thoughts that something was going on between Sophie and Julia for days, then she saw them kissing, and now they go on actual dates which didn't sound like Julia at all. What game was she playing? Or was there a real chance that her ex fell in love with her other ex?

“I’m a dick for dating your ex but you made your choice and we made ours. You want to be Batwoman, okay. But we want to date each other.” Julia tried to explain the awkward situation they were in together. 

Kate looked into her empty glass like she wished it would fill itself and stated, cold voiced: “Sophie let you in. She committed her coming out to you, the stress with her mom. You are her confidant now. Sophie even tried Kimchi with you. She asked about you. She also asked if it’s okay if you guys hang out. And she was worried about you.” 

After biting her lip, Julia confirmed said things. “Yes.” 

“Since this journal thing, I’m mad at you and I don’t know if I can trust you. You fucked up, Julia. But obviously, Sophie wants to be with you. Don’t mess this up too. Don’t make her worry all day, every day. I dare you. Be good to her or else it’s the end of our friendship, for real. I mean it.” Kate said without blinking once. 

Julia nodded. She understood. Kate’s words were hard but the truth. She appreciated that they talked about it at all and it seemed like her fear of losing Kate as a friend wasn’t valid and Sophie wouldn’t lose her either. 

“I’ll do anything to regain your trust, Kate. I-“

“Do you love her?” Kate wanted to know. She got up and grabbed one of those half-emptied Whiskey bottles. 

Based on the look on Kate's face, Julia got that her friend wanted to make sure that Sophie would be no quick affair of hers. Julia got it right from the start and Kate should know better - Sophie Moore would be no one's quick affair. That's just not her and Julia didn't want her to be. 

“I can’t name it yet but it’s serious,” Julia answered honestly as she folded her coat in her lap. 

“Are you serious too?” Kate whispered with a frown, filling her glass to the rim.

Kate was definitely drunk when Julia’s phone buzzed in her pocket. 

>>Pick me up at 7?<<

She smiled by instinct, checking her texts and the clock. It was 6:27 pm already. 

>>Uh and thanks for giving me the feels of having a real date this time. Can’t wait to see you, Ms sexy and thrilling adventure<<

“Clear as day, she is,” Julia said. Although, she knew Kate talked to herself lately. The thrill of anticipation let her rise from the couch. “I’ve to leave, love. You okay?”

“Sure, as long as you guys are happy.” Kate sat down on the couch again, another drink pouring down her throat immediately. Her dad just declared war on her and her exes decided to date each other - what an inconvenient point in time.

Julia doubted Kate’s words but she knew she wasn’t the one that could help from here on. She’d text Luke and tell him to distract Kate with some Batwoman investigations.


	2. Self-control

_I don't want a taste. I want it all (Bebe Rexha)_

“I’m sorry.” 

Sophie refused to take Julia’s hand on the restaurant table. She remembered being at Alessandro’s with Kate and how it ended. Sophie was tired of hiding but she didn’t want to risk a ruined first official date. 

“Love, you don’t have to be sorry. Take my hand whenever you want.” Julia offered with a wink. “I’m pretty sure I’ll give it a try from time to time but I won’t be mad if you don’t want to make it public - as long as I get affection somehow.” Her smile grew. 

Sophie laughed. “Julia Pennyworth, former SRR spy, Crows agent, and total badass needs love and affection?” She blushed, mostly because she thought of giving claimed affection to Julia later, and because finally, the wine released its impact on her. 

And Julia was different from Kate. She didn’t pressure Sophie to come out or stand up for herself but she was there for her in a supportive way that was like a confidence boost. And confidence was exactly what Sophie needed to make those steps on her own, feeling comfortable with it. 

Julia tilted her head. “I do. I’m human after all and all I want is fun and love.” 

“Is that what happened in Coryana? Was it a sexy and thrilling adventure because of the people? Did it include some love?” Sophie asked curiously. 

“Well, no love but affection,” Julia said as she grabbed her glass of red wine. “I have to admit that the Coryana adventure wasn’t one of my best but at least, it was fun for a second.”

Julia was no one with many regrets. She preferred to see the fine things in life. Although she wished it wouldn't have caused those troubles in the aftermath. 

The blonde raised a glass, meeting Sophie’s gaze. “To all the sexy and thrilling adventures we’ll go on together.” 

Sophie clinked glasses with Julia, sharing a smile. “Cheers.” 

But suddenly, Julia’s features tensed. She looked into those dark chocolate brown eyes across from her and she knew she never wanted to see her sad-eyed. Bloody hell, Sophie Moore was the end of her being a hopeless womanizer. She totally got what Kate loved about her.

Though, Julia got to know the real, out-of-closet Sophie. Kate was still in love with her Point-Rock self from years ago. 

“I hope you don’t think you’re just one of those girls - another notch on my belt.” Julia gave her a searching look. 

“I had my thoughts,” Sophie confessed. “Kate was my first girlfriend and as soon as I got to know Tyler, I married him. I’m not much of a person with dating experience and I’m definitely not good at getting one's intentions right away. So yeah, after we met, I thought you just want to lay me.”

Julia tried to resist but said: “Oh I want to lay you, love.” After taking a sip of wine, she licked her lips and watched Sophie turn red like her drink. 

“Uhm, to sum up,” Sophie started as she felt the heat rise from her cheeks to the rest of her body. “My past self broke up because of the graduation from Point-Rock and the Army and got a husband. It wouldn’t be kind to hold you on your past. I wouldn’t want that either.” 

“Fair enough,” Julia said with a large grin on her face. Her big blue eyes were sparkling at Sophie. 

“What is it?” Sophie asked. She loved to see Julia and her bright smile but she couldn’t overcome the feeling that there was something funny and she was the only one missing it. 

“I’m glad I took the bullet for you back then in Nazari’s house.”

“Me too,” she said, smiling back at Julia now. Of course she wasn't glad that Julia had to take a bullet at all but that they got to know each other this way. 

But soon, Sophie’s thoughts started spinning again. They always wandered around their lives being threatened even at this very moment. “I’d take a bullet for you too. I just hope I don’t have to. We should think of something to stop Safiyah.”

“I couldn’t agree more, love.” Julia bent over, placing her arms on the table to open up the opportunity for Sophie to find comfort in her touch. “But if my memory serves me well, dates are designed for more romantic stuff.”

They exchanged glances when Julia added: “Your mind won’t rest till we got a plan.”

“Sadly, you’re right.” Sophie sighed. With Julia, she was in good company. So far, Sophie had enjoyed every bit of their togetherness and had forgotten about the bad in the world until she found out both of them got targets on their backs. 

“It’s an outstanding restaurant. I’m here with you and I should be thankful, but I want more than just one date, Julia. I want it all.” Sophie revealed her wishes. 

Alice was wrong. Sophie escaped her own cage and now there was nothing she’d like more than being her true self. After Kate, it was the first time Sophie was truly happy and it was all because of Julia and the fact, she stood up for herself which took her only 28 years. 

“Anything you like, love. Let’s leave?” Julia suggested. Afterwards, she took the last gulp out of her glass. 

“To work out a plan or to-“ Sophie bit her tongue. Julia on the other hand smiled the most beautiful but devilish smile and Sophie still failed to guess her answer. 

“How about both?” Julia chuckled. She watched Sophie while she slowly bit her lower lip and gently chewed on it to drive her date crazy.

Sophie cleared her throat and had a look around the restaurant. In a low voice, she asked: “Is this a first date thing nowadays?” She felt old, prudish, and inexperienced all at once. 

“Making plans to get away from a feared criminal? Nope, definitely not a first date thing.” Julia answered teasingly. 

“Would you like some more wine?” The waiter asked politely. Julia shook her head. “Thank you. The bill, please.”

Sophie took advantage of the opportunity to change the subject. “Do you miss Britain?” 

“I traveled throughout the world on my missions, love. I haven’t had a lot of time to enjoy the English itself. I miss the SRR but not as much as I’d miss you.” Julia looked her straight in the eye to make sure Sophie got it right. Julia wasn’t joking at this point. 

“Come on, Julia. This one was just cheesy.” Sophie grabbed her glass of wine but couldn’t hide that she was totally flattered by Julia’s words. 

“You loved it,” Julia responded overconfidently. 

The waiter reappeared and wordlessly placed the check on their table. Although Sophie emptied her drink, she took the bill within the same second. 

“Hand it over, love,” Julia said as she held out a hand. After all, she was the one who wanted to take Sophie out for dinner not the other way around.

“I guess you’ve to speed up if you want to pay next time.” A wink later, Sophie left her seat to pay by card at the restaurant bar. 

_'Next time.'_ The blonde followed her to collect their jackets at the cloakroom, smiling like an idiot. Dating Sophie Moore turned out to be something she could get used to pretty fast.

“Thanks, love.” Julia helped Sophie into her coat. “Thank you,” Soph replied gratefully. 

They exited the restaurant and headed to the subway. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. The subway is more secure than taking a cab or using your own car.” Julia explained to calm down Sophie. “You’re all tensed up for nothing.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m not used to stalkers and killers being around all the time.” Sophie took a deep breath and reached out to take Julia’s hand. This would be her very first time to hold another woman's hand in public without being ashamed of it.

“We’ll start brainstorming as soon as we’re home. Until then, you’ve to trust me to take care of you.” Julia squeezed Sophie’s hand and got another squeeze in return. They smiled at each other when the subway entered the track. In fact, Sophie trusted Julia. 

“Maybe I could use a massage first,” Sophie mentioned growling. She tried her best to make herself comfortable with this uncomfortable subway seat. 

“You spoiled yourself driving this enormous BMW.” Julia noticed. She leaned against a pole and watched Sophie rubbing her neck. 

“Please tell me your hands can work miracles,” Sophie asked for a sweet release but not for the same one Julia had in mind. “Going for a run should be one of my priorities tomorrow. This entire app launching and sitting in the motel-thing was no good.” 

“Don’t test me,” Julia said lifting her undamaged hand. “Or else you could join me in the boxing club tomorrow.” 

After Sophie checked the destination board, she said: “I beg you.” - Four more stations to go. 

“Say no more, love.” Julia stepped closer and put her cold hands on Sophie’s stiff neck. Sophie shifted her body under the touch and lowered her head with a soft moan. 

Julia remembered some techniques to undo blockades. It takes careful circling and pressing, thumbs, fingertips, and palms to release body and soul. And most importantly, it requires more than one treatment for lasting changes. 

Julia pressed her thumbs down on Sophie’s spine to avoid causing a headache. Next, she moved her palms with light pressure from the inside out over her trained shoulders. “Straighten your neck and back.” 

Sophie did what she was told. She kept her eyes closed as she lowered her shoulders and waited for Julia to continue her black magic. 

“You’ve to tell me where it hurts most,” Julia instructed further. “Right here,” Sophie told her as she showed the spots with her own hands. 

“Take a deep breath.” Julia placed her fingertips on said spots. After Sophie’s chest was filled with as much air as possible, Julia firmly pressed her fingers into her tensed muscles. 

Like a shot, Sophie shrieked with pain and swung around to escape Julia’s touch and reach. 

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Julia said. She tried hard to act innocent with those puppy eyes of hers. 

“And I even begged for it.” Sophie shook her head in disbelief. “You’ve to make up for it. Usually, I don’t shriek in public - or at all.” 

Sophie wanted to be mad at Julia, at least a little, but she failed. The moment, Julia laughed and everybody, really everybody, looked into their direction, Sophie joined in. 

“I’ll make up for it. But still, you’ve to shriek tomorrow again. I want you to feel better in the long term.” Julia glanced at her apologetically. 

“I hope you think of something very special to make up for this torture.” Sophie joked. She was excited about what Julia's smart mind would come up with though. 

“You know what else is torture?” Julia looked down at Sophie. Her eyes wandered from the low-cut neckline up to brown eyes. 

“What?” Sophie whispered unintended. 

“Self-control,” Julia answered with a smirk. 

“Remember, it’s our first date,” Sophie said as a friendly reminder. But behind this false front to keep Julia on track, the 28-year-old realized she doesn’t even want to resist Julia’s charm. 

“Luckily I’m getting along well with torture,” Julia said as she thought of her latest experiences when she got beaten up by Sabatino’s men and electrocuted by Alice. 

“Luckily this is our station.” Sophie got on her feet, grabbing Julia’s hand and dragging her out of the subway. 

Sophie has taken her by surprise but Julia easily caught up so they ran side by side, laughing and chasing each other until they reached the motel. Just for a moment, they forgot about the seriousness of life and their current situation. 

“Thanks for this special first date, Julia,” Sophie said out of her breath. 

“Special?” Julia lifted her eyebrows to get to know what was special. 

“There were no burgers on the restaurant’s menu.” 

Julia had to laugh at this. “I enjoyed spending the evening with you, love.” 

Julia knew that she'd follow Sophie upstairs and spent the night with her as well but Sophie asked for a real date this time and although Julia was the type of girl that simply met people and ended up with them, most probably just for a night, instead of going on dates, she tried her best to give Sophie a feeling of normality in this hell of a mess.

Sophie gave her a small smile which grew with every of Julia‘s steps. When Julia stopped right in front of Sophie in the doorway of the motel, Sophie's heart was pounding like crazy, her palms sweaty because Julia still caused a high level of nervousness in her. 

“What do you think? Are we going to get high-quality pictures of today’s date?” Sophie asked, her voice slightly shaking. Her eyes jumped from Julia’s blue eyes to her talented lips. 

“Maybe they’ll capture this moment.” Finally, Julia leaned in for a kiss.


	3. Safe

_There's not much comfort in this place, I'll keep you safe (Daya)_

Sophie’s hands moved from blonde silk-like hair to Julia’s back. The shoulder blades and muscles worked under Sophie’s touch when Julia’s mouth hit just the right spot on Sophie’s neck to weaken her knees. She closed her mouth to choke back a moan. 

As Julia sat up and got rid of her blouse, Sophie followed, her hands reaching for the other one’s bra clasp. But Julia grabbed the hem of her top first, waiting for Sophie to lift her arms so she could pull it over her head. 

Right after, Sophie felt herself being pushed back onto the mattress. While she sat on Sophie’s lap, Julia took her time to let her eyes wander all over the toned body below, appreciating every inch of visible skin - the smooth curves and breasts that rose and fell with every heated breath - even though her impatience grew with every passing second. 

“You’re gorgeous, love.” Julia easily threw her hair over her shoulder before their bodies and lips met.

All her senses were electrified by the feeling of Sophie's skin pressed against hers and they weren't even close to being naked yet. This was the moment when Julia realized, Sophie could be the death of her. 

Again, Sophie tried to undo Julia’s bra as she felt the blonde’s hands - one on her hip and the other one cupping her breast - and the softness of her lips in another passionate kiss. But she couldn't concentrate on her movements while being kissed and touched like this. 

Julia got up once more in order to help Sophie with undressing her, immediately missing the warmth of Sophie's body and the comfort of her shy touch. She was close to snapping her own bra when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sophie’s eyes widened while Julia let go of her bra. She groaned as she fumbled the gun out of her holster on the ground. 

One more knock. _“Sophie? You in there? It’s Kate.“_

Sophie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Julia rocked the gun in her hands till she placed it on the side table of the bed. 

“Kate? What is she doing here? No one’s supposed to know where we are,“ Sophie wondered, brows pulled down in confusion. 

_“Sophie? Julia?“_ Kate asked. 

„Relax, love. I bet her dad told her.” Jacob Kane was the only one knowing the name and location of their motel. At least, he had been the only one. 

“But he’s not aware of the fact that you’re here with me.” Sophie looked at her, still concerned about their safety. She took Julia’s gun from the nightstand. 

“Ow, it’s long ago since there were guns involved when I was about to go down on somebody.” Julia couldn’t help her grin and her heart beating faster to the rush of adrenalin. 

“I talked to Kate. Kate knows I’m here ‘cause I told her,” she added. 

Sophie’s grip softened but she didn’t let go of the gun yet. “Why did you tell her?”

“Kate’s a friend and an ex. I wanted her to be okay with us dating,” Julia explained. 

“Funny. A few days ago I did the same.” Sophie responded with a small smile. She was glad that they didn't end up as a weird love triangle but as friends, though Sophie and Julia decided to be lovers. 

_“Guys, I can hear you. Motel walls of paper.”_ Kate sounded annoyed. 

“Of course you did,” Julia said, blocking out her ex in front of the door. She cupped Sophie’s cheeks instead and brought their faces together in a tender kiss. 

“Okay then, let’s see what she wants.” Sophie left the bed to get dressed. To be prepared she put the gun in the back pocket of her pants.

“Sounds like delicious ex-girlfriend drama.” Julia closed her eyes and stretched out on the bed alone, a frustrated noise leaving her mouth. While Kate said she was okay with them dating, it was blindingly obvious that she wasn’t okay with any of it. 

Julia knew that it was indeed a selfish move and kind of a no-go to date the ex of your ex but that was what lesbians did all the time. There weren't enough homosexuals out there to not date an ex, especially not in Gotham which was more of a village than a city when it came to gays. It was no excuse but an explanation for the sheer impossibility of not getting hurt while dating. 

Julia was sorry for Kate and her unrequited love but she didn't plan to be attracted to Sophie and one way or another, Kate had to set Sophie free. Because even if Julia wouldn't date Sophie, Kate and Sophie wouldn't come back together either. Kate had to get used to the idea of Sophie being with someone else fast. 

Life's too short to give up on a shot at love, Julia knew that. But there was no way that Kate would get a second chance. 

“In survival training, how did we code our messages?” Sophie asked through the thin door. 

_“Repeat a message twice means do the opposite,“_ Kate answered.

Sophie looked over her shoulder in need of Julia’s help. “Wrong answer?” Julia asked alarmed. 

„No, I just remembered, some time ago I told Alice.” Sophie bit her lip and grabbed the gun from behind her back. 

_“It’s Kate!”_ The woman on the other side of the door yelled. 

Sophie was about to ask ‘Kate’ what she drank the evening before the sharpshooter competition at Point Rock but Julia took the initiative before she could. 

“Alright, move over.” Julia drew Sophie’s gun from the desk and shielded her girlfriend as she opened the door fast. The gun’s barrel pointed directly into Kate’s face. 

Kate froze. But as soon as Julia lowered the weapon, Kate’s body relaxed. Her face though showed a quite jealous expression. After she saw a half-naked Julia, she put one and one together; unfortunately, Sophie was serious too. 

“There better be a good explanation for your appearance here, love.” Julia fully opened the door and made some room for Sophie to join her. “Heart attacks are no laughing matter.”

„Excuse my interruption but you’re in danger.“ Kate stated, locking gazes with Sophie because she thought it was about her and not Julia. 

“Commander Kane could’ve called us. We could’ve run away from here without you being in danger too, Kate.” Sophie said. She hoped Kate wasn’t there to crash their date. “We’re skilled agents,” she pointed out. 

Julia didn’t miss the caring tone in Sophie’s voice but she also noticed her rosy cheeks caused by the blonde’s naked skin, and Kate’s envy looks because she knew exactly there would’ve been a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door if this would be a more hospitable motel. 

“My dad and I called you both. Several times.” Kate’s face twisted. 

"Oh." Sophie made a noise of realization, lips slightly parted but not another word got out. They had turned their phones off as they started their date night and forgot to turn them on again because they were, uhm, busy. 

Julia saved the day. “I’m touched you care. But what’s the danger and what’s the plan?“

„I’ll tell you everything we know so far after we got outta here.” Kate cast an obvious glance at Julia in hopes that she’d put a shirt on. 

She wasn't uncomfortable with naked skin in general but with particular bodies, in other words, the ones which she had seen, touched and tasted a while ago but not anymore, just like Julia's. This upper body was too familiar to her, bringing back memories and stimulating her fantasies. 

“You may look like Kate but how can we be sure you _are_ Kate?” Sophie asked, fetching Kate back into reality. 

“What d’you mean, love?” Julia gave her a questioning look as she flipped the safety off her weapon again. 

“Sophie’s referring to Alice and her side-kick who perfectly impersonated my dad with a mask made of real human skin,” Kate explained. Sophie’s doubts were valid. Alice, Mouse, and Hush were still out there, somewhere. 

“That’s gross.” Julia folded her arms in front of her half-naked body. Although the gun pointed on the ground now, she was ready to open the fire at any moment. “And pretty brilliant.” 

“Do you mind if I check?” Sophie smiled an apology at Kate. 

Kate shrugged and Sophie got closer to her ex. At first, she placed her hands on Kate’s neck to feel for stitches, bumps, or everything else suspicious. Then her hands moved along Kate’s jawline up to her chin and throat.

Meanwhile Kate asked herself if Julia’s steady smile was a side effect of her big ego and she wasn’t jealous at all or if she was the one wearing a mask right now. Julia watched Sophie’s soft motions, no spark of jealousy in her clear blue eyes. But Julia was wide-awake and prepared to knock everyone out who would be dumb enough to try and hurt Sophie while she was around. 

“Nothing,” Sophie stated in relief. 

Kate forced a smile, instantly craving for more than some hands on her face. She swallowed her wish to be in Julia's position. “Do you need to grab some stuff before we leave? A shirt? Maybe?”

Julia rolled her eyes at Kate and disappeared in the motel room. Her girlfriend followed. 

„Sorry, I had to check her,“ Sophie apologized. 

Because of Kate, she recalled that jealousy was real. She didn't know if Julia was green-eyed too - actually, she couldn't imagine - but she wanted to find out so if necessary she could erase this bad feeling out of their healthy relationship. 

„That’s fine with me, love. I’m glad you keep your cool and remember important details in all situations. You did great.” Julia played with a t-shirt in her hands as she walked up to Sophie. “To be honest, it was a big turn-on.” 

Sophie turned to face Julia who gave her a smug smile. “I hope you’re talking about my wise, life-saving idea and not the Kate-touching.” 

“Well, I’m always in for a threesome.” The blonde got into her shirt when Kate intentionally coughed to remind them of her presence and her well-working ears. 

Sophie shook her head with a laugh. “We’re just dating and you are already thinking of threesomes.” 

“It’s nothing like that. But it doesn’t hurt to know that I’m very, very open-minded.” Julia grinned back at her. Sophie just nodded and finished packing. 

Like Julia, she knew Kate and her body but she also knew she’d never be able to be that close to her in an intimate way again after everything that happened; the broken hearts, the lies, and all those past years in which both of them changed. There was no going back. 

She didn't forget what she had been saying to Batwoman the other day when she actually thought it would've been Kate and she didn't lie there. If it would be possible to turn back time and make new decisions, she'd jump on the back of Kate's bike and leave Point Rock behind but it was impossible. It was just a beautiful mind game to think of all those other paths you could've taken in life and where you'd be now. Nothing of it was real though.

Kate and Sophie could've tried again but deep down their hearts, both of them knew that they were in love with their past and that there would be always something keeping them apart. It would never be the same.

“You got my stuff as well, didn’t you?” Julia asked, grabbing her phone. 

“I did.” When Sophie watched her sweet, scatterbrained Julia, she was unable to stop her muscles from smiling. Plus it stopped her from overthinking. Most probably, Julia was just kidding anyway. 

“You’re the best,” Julia said thankfully. She threw her arm around Sophie’s shoulder and kissed her cheek as they walked out of the room together. 

Kate immediately turned her back on them. 

A Crows agent drove them through town when Kate started to explain the known facts. “It seems like my dad forgot to strike off the personal security he ordered for you during the Lucius Fox murder investigations. And there, one thing called your guards attention.”

Kate handed some photographs over to her friends. “No matter where you are or could be, there’s always a black van.”

Sophie and Julia exchanged knowing glances. Safiyah Sohail. 

“The motel, a hotel, Crows Headquarters, a boxing club, a coffee shop, The Ocelot,” Kate listed and last mentioned the restaurant they left a few hours ago. 

“Good choice by the way. Bruce owns it. But how can you afford such an expensive dinner?” Kate looked up at them with curiosity. 

Sophie on the other hand was visibly uncomfortable with talking about their date and income. Maybe she was wrong and they were a weird love triangle. At least she got those vibes recently. 

“Sorry. None of my business,” Kate backed off. 

Julia still answered. “We run a Crows strike team. That comes with a rise.” 

Kate was happy for Sophie. She deserved to be in charge and to be trusted. But it was a riddle to her, why her father put Julia in charge too. He didn't even know her or tested her loyalty. In Kate’s opinion, Julia cannot be trusted. Shout-out to her dad, Julia had another reason to stay in Gotham City now, next to dating Sophie. 

“The big question is whether it is Alice and the Wonderland gang or someone else who watches you. ‘Cause thanks to you, Miguel Robles ended up in Gotham’s prison,” Kate said. 

Julia looked into Sophie’s deep brown eyes to make sure they agreed on keeping Kate out of it. Sophie nodded slightly, giving Julia the ‘go’. 

“It could be everyone, love.” Julia shrugged her shoulders to act clueless. “Alice, the Mad Hatter or some new criminals out of Gotham’s underground. Batwoman didn’t work hard lately.” 

Julia opened up to Kate about Safiyah Sohail before. But Sophie was innocent when it came to Batwoman. She didn’t want Kate to be involved or to draw a target on her back too. Now it was up to Kate to close the gap. She knew everything she needed to know to solve the case and protect them. 

Kate faked a smile for Julia. “You’re right. Hopefully, Batwoman will help.“ 

Julia shared the fake smile with her. It seemed like Kate had no idea that Sophie was a part of Safiyah’s revenge against them and she didn’t have to know. Otherwise, she could be a good risk for all their lives. 

“That’s it. Batwoman!” Sophie called out. "Julia, why don’t you talk to her and ask for her support?” Julia saw hope in Sophie’s eyes that she'd have to take away from her again. 

“Yeah, why don’t you have a chat with Batwoman?” Kate said teasingly. 

“Technically I talked to her just yet. But I’m afraid Batwoman’s way too busy to help a friend at the moment.” Julia challenged Kate with a stare and placed her hand on Sophie’s knee to reduce her girlfriend’s disappointment. 

The car stopped and the door opened. “Okay, we’ll run on tomorrow,” Kate offered as she jumped out of the car. 

Julia followed her first, just to be welcomed by Jacob Kane instead of a killer squad. “Glad you’re in good health,” he said. 

„Where are we, Sir?“ Sophie asked. She looked around; she really didn’t know the building, did she? 

“Crows Headquarters, below stairs.” Commander Kane introduced the hidden floors to them. “They’ll know where you are but they won’t dare to try to get in.” 

He gently squeezed Sophie’s shoulder. “Kate, show them their rooms.” 

Kate simply took the order and Jacob opened an iron rolling gate in front of them. As soon as there was enough space for them to slip underneath the gate, they got into a wide hallway, doors on each side. It was like some futuristic, clean but dark hotel. Sophie and Julia walked a few meters behind Kate. 

“Do you want me to be a bad girl and sneak into your room later, love?” Julia whispered because Commander Kane's order sounded like they'd be separated. 

“Yes, please. I want to get some sleep,” Sophie pleaded, followed by a yawn. 

It was in the middle of the night and Sophie was completely sick and tired. And she knew she wouldn’t close an eye without Julia’s steady breathing by her side that told her it was safe to fall into a deep sleep. Over the last few weeks, her safe place wasn't an actual place, it was Julia. 

Kate clenched her fists. She had accepted that she’d have a hard time seeing her exes together but not this hard. In fact, it looked like Julia caused a happiness and confidence in Sophie which Kate hadn't seen since she was back in Gotham and that was the hardest part, though all she ever wanted was Sophie to be happy.


	4. Taped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My proofreader got my back again - thanks to greyjoyouz!
> 
> I want to hint at a few changes in the last chapters; I added some more thoughts but nothing big, so if you don't want to re-read them now, you won't miss anything important. 
> 
> I don't know if it's necessary but at this point, I also want to explain my choice of chapter titles. It's always the song title to the lyrics I quote in the first sentence of each chapter. Just in case you want to listen to the song while reading.

_Another time, I met someone. She said, she said, she said, "I wouldn't wanna have your mind" (Naaz)_

Julia wrapped Sophie’s hands in tape to protect her from serious injuries in boxing. They sat face-to-face on weighty medicine balls when the blonde noticed that Sophie’s forehead lay in folds of sorrow while she stared down at their hands. 

“What’s wrong, love? You look upset.”

Sophie heard herself sigh as Julia stopped the wrapping and forced Sophie to look up at her. “It’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow,” she stated, having a lump in her throat. 

“I see. What are you going to do?” Julia asked as she took Sophie’s half-taped hands in hers. 

Sophie slightly shrugged her shoulders, gleaming tears in her eyes now. “I don’t know.” 

For a moment, she closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing only - _in and out, in and out_ \- blinking away the upwelling tears along with her weakness. Then she looked up again, wondering how Julia was so relaxed and patient with her. 

But Sophie knew just because you carry something well, doesn’t mean it wasn’t heavy. 

After she absorbed some of Julia’s serenity, she said: “In case I didn’t get a day off to visit her, I was used to video call her. But by now, even a call feels wrong.” 

„You don’t know what to say,” Julia concluded, purse-lipped. 

“Except for ‘Happy Birthday, mom’ - No, I don’t know what else to say.” Sophie let out another sigh as her shoulders dropped. 

_“I am so sorry about that, sweetheart.”_

Once Sophie hopped on the train of thoughts about the latest talk with her mother, the images came back to memory causing her to involuntarily squeeze her eyes shut. She hadn’t known that it was possible to look disappointed in these many ways but it was like a catalog full of various disappointed expressions, all by her mom and all for her, crossing her mind one after another. 

_“What did you expect disappointment to look like?“_

“It’s just-“ Sophie swallowed hard, searching for her missing strength in Julia so she’d be able to keep going. 

But the small oceans in Julia’s eyes weren’t as calm as usual. There was a storm coming and the first splashing waves allowed Sophie to have a look behind her relaxed expression. Actually, Julia was emotionally attached, a little angry, and also worried. 

“I can’t stop thinking about the look on her face, the disappointment in her eyes, all the hurt and contempt for her own daughter. I just can’t get it out of my head,” Sophie said as a lone tear fell down her face. 

_“So, the good lord didn’t make it hard enough on you. You gotta add this on top of it?”_

To be honest, Sophie didn’t see her mother being over her coming out already. Probably, she would never get over it and maybe, she wouldn’t even answer Sophie’s call. Was she no longer a part of the Moore family which was supposed to be very close? For Sophie, the family was the most important thing in life besides work, and being abandoned was one of her biggest fears. 

“If I’d call her, I guess I’d ask her if she still loves me but I fear her answer,” she admitted, ending with a sob. 

Julia wordlessly held her hands a little tighter, trying to squeeze some comfort into her. They had talked about Sophie’s coming out just once and it seemed like there were things left to say, so Julia listened. 

She listened to every single word that left this beautiful mouth, even when Sophie repeated herself, and even though there was no advice Julia could give. She never came out as bisexual to her mother and her father couldn’t care less. 

If necessary, Julia would listen to her all day, although they came here to box. She just wanted Sophie to feel better and listening was the least she could do. 

“And I bet she’d rather be congratulated by Tyler than me. He was the handsome, decorated, capable man who always sent her flowers on her birthday.” Sophie rolled her eyes before she lowered her head due to sadness. “Tyler may be perfect but not for me.”

Sophie sighed, playing with the tape in her hands. She always liked Tyler and it hadn’t been bad to be married to him at all. The only hard thing was to act as she would love him but through all these years Sophie became a good actress and liar too. 

Finally, Julia got an idea that may help Sophie. “Tell me, what’s your mum’s favorite flower?” 

As Sophie raised her head and eyebrows, she asked: “Daisies but what’s the matter?“

She was unable to fix her thoughts upon anything right now, but Julia’s smile was out of this world and then there was no chance to ignore that something was up. 

“Your mum will get her flowers. We’ll send them,“ Julia announced while she wiped away Sophie’s tears. “I can be pretty perfect too.” 

Julia did the impossible and made Sophie smile. 

Sophie smiled because Julia was so adorable, doing her best to make her feel better but after all, it was a sad smile, knowing that in her mother’s eyes, Julia would never be enough or even close to being perfect, not to mention that she’d never be as good as Tyler or any other man, no matter how hard Julia would try. 

“Ready to blow off some steam?” Julia asked as she finished wrapping the other one’s hand and jumped off her seat, fists up. 

“Ready to kick your ass,” Sophie replied warningly, followed by a light chuckle. 

After half an hour of kicks and punches, back and forth, Julia couldn’t ignore the pain hitting her left arm any longer. But in defense of her honor and strength, she made one final move against Sophie in the hope to cause a beautiful K.O. - the Hammer strike. 

Sophie landed on her bottom and so did Julia. “There were times when I did a better job here.” 

Julia grabbed her bottle of Chimney sweep, catching her breath before she took a gulp to regain some power. The herbs weren’t only good enough for fighting a hangover but for nearly everything. However this time, her drink tasted different. Julia licked her lips, trying to remember if she forgot herbs or added some that weren’t supposed to be in it. She couldn’t think of something though. 

“I remember that move from somewhere.” Sophie looked at Julia thoughtfully, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. “I guess I saw Batwoman doing it.” 

“That’s quite possible since I taught it to her,” Julia said as she shot a proud smile at her. 

“You coached Batwoman?” Sophie asked with surprise. 

Sure, she trusted Julia, but she still couldn’t believe that they were this close or even friends like real friends. This could only work out if Julia knew Batwoman’s true identity. Immediately, she asked herself if they hung out sometimes, as Julia and whoever Batwoman actually was. 

Did Sophie know her? And more to the point, did Julia know that Sophie and Batwoman kissed twice?

The memory of kissing Batwoman on her balcony at night left Sophie cruelly hot and it got even worse when she looked at Julia in those tight shorts and her sports bra that showed just enough skin and muscles for Sophie to get completely lost in her wild thoughts. 

As Julia got distracted by a phone call, she nodded and said: “I’ve got to take this. I’ll be right back.” 

Sophie’s eyes followed Julia who walked towards the restroom. Her look unintentionally dropped down to Julia’s booty while she felt her sexual frustration rise. _It’s been a while_ , she thought as she got up as well to kick the punching bag instead of going after Julia to bang her in the restroom.

She was needy but not this needy. And to be frank, Sophie knew it would be fuck-the-pain-away sex she didn’t want to use Julia for. She didn’t want to use Julia in any way. 

Julia entered the woman’s restroom and took the call. “It’s Safiyah Sohail, right?” 

“At least, those men who are watching me are definitely hers,” Julia said as she checked the cubicles. She was alone and proud that Kate pieced together the puzzle. Now, Batwoman officially joined the boat on choppy waters that were under the control of Safiyah. 

“Is Sophie involved or in on the secret?” Kate asked next. 

“No,“ Julia lied. 

“So you’re lying to her?” Julia perfectly imagined how Kate got angry about her lying habits in the Batcave over there. But again, it was Kate she lied to. 

“That’s nothing you’ve to worry about, love.” The blonde checked her look in the mirror while she heard Kate seethe with anger at the other end of the line. 

Julia had to admit that she looked and felt surprisingly tired, yet she slept well with Sophie being the big spoon last night. Not forgetting the comfortable bed in the Crows Headquarters.

“Sophie’s a friend!” Kate underlined huffing. „Don’t tell me not to worry if you’re no good to her.”

“You need to calm down,“ Julia suggested, leaning against a sink as she watched the door. “Or get laid.” 

“Sophie just came out of the closet and you were lucky enough to be the first one she ran into. You’re so easy going everyone wants to be with you. But you’re also trouble. You’re always trouble, Julia.” She heard Kate taking a deep breath. 

„The captain goes down with the sinking ship. Don’t take her with you,” Kate pleaded. 

“Well, I thought we’re talking about Safiyah.” Julia ignored Kate’s mean words to speak ill of her relationship with Sophie, just to feel less sorry for her own, and tried to come back to business. “I’m in trouble because I tried to save _you!_ Have you ever wasted a thought about doing the same for me now? And if you don’t want to do it for my sake, do it for Soph.”

For a moment, the line seemed to be dead. 

Julia waited patiently, using the break to check on her slowly healing bullet wound while she tried not to be offended by being called ‘trouble’. She was no trouble. As a friend, spy, and Crows agent, Julia usually didn’t cause trouble but solved them.

A heart-broken Kate traveling the world could’ve been trouble, Bruce knew it and that was why Julia had been there in the first place. Then the Rifle was trouble and now Safiyah - not Julia. In the end, the reason for all this trouble was Kate herself. 

No way, she caused trouble on purpose but in fact, Batwoman was a troublemaker as much as she was a peacemaker. Julia understood that her leaked out white lie hadn’t been unproblematic but at least she apologized for it, maybe a few years too late but better late than never. 

Julia on the other hand didn’t ask for much, especially not for an apology - she threw herself into this wild mission to protect Batwoman - she’d be glad about some help and respect though. All she wanted was to be trusted. The SRR did until she had gone rogue for Kate. Jacob Kane trusted her without even knowing her, just because she did good work. 

As Safiyah played her about Lucius Fox's journal, she fucked up for once but tried to do better now which wasn’t easy with Kate refusing to trust her and working against her or at least, not with her. Not only was this no SRR or Crows task but it was personal. Kate was a friend and Kate was with Luke who was more than a friend to her; more like a brother. 

And Julia was with Sophie who was definitely more than a friend as well. Their issue went far beyond Sophie… crystal clear. It was about trust. But Julia needed to be trusted here. She never lied just for fun. 

“Okay. What do you suggest?” Kate asked then, putting their disagreement aside. 

„You’re the one with all the fancy Bat technology. Think of something,“ Julia replied as she touched the suture to wipe off some fresh blood. 

Her face twisted in pain and she blacked out for a second, dropping her phone to hold onto the edge of the sink with both of her hands. Sophie wasn’t easy on her. 

“Great,” Kate said without trying to hide the lack of enthusiasm. “I guess at first, I’ll talk to those black van guys tonight. Maybe Safiyah’s little birds will tell me something worth the effort.”

Julia didn’t respond. 

“Julia?” Kate asked when the call ended out of a sudden.


	5. Jealousy

_Tried to forget 'cause my heart knows that you're not coming back (Tove Lo)_

"Julia?“ Sophie asked as she entered the restroom cautiously. 

After waiting for half an hour, she got the feeling that there was something fishy about this mysterious phone call which Julia had to take somewhere far away from Sophie. 

But no answer from Julia and no sign of her either. 

With this insight, her fear that something horrible might have happened to Julia grew almost unnoticeably as she inspected the entire room. Sophie was all by herself. 

There was nobody who could soothe her nerves or calm her down so her anxiety knew no boundaries at all. Soon she was seized by panic because thirty minutes was a long time in a sketchy neighborhood like this; especially while they were watched by the head of a criminal organization. 

Sophie had been shocked when Julia told her that she grew up here. Although sharing a similar childhood brought them closer together, it hadn’t saved them from being parted again.

As someone was missing, each minute counted and Sophie was running out of time. 

She turned around and back into the other direction before she walked towards the door. Sophie was about to leave when she looked into the sinks for the first time or the fifth time; she couldn’t remember. But her heart definitely skipped a beat. 

While she picked Julia’s phone out of the sink, she realized that her professional level was equal to zero now. She totally got why no one should ever work on cases they’re emotionally involved in. Once she found out that Julia wasn’t in here, she hadn’t been able to think straight, and she even failed to notice the phone in the sink which hadn’t been a hidden clue, but the only one so far. 

Sophie pressed the power button on Julia’s phone fast. It revealed two messages whose text and author was hidden and a missed call from Kate.

Unfortunately, she didn’t know Julia’s security code to check who she last talked to or what those messages say, but at least she saved the effort of calling Julia 24/7 without getting an answer. 

But it confirmed her worst fear. Julia didn’t leave the boxing club voluntarily. 

An angry sigh later, the wide-opened window caught Sophie’s eye again. At first, she thought an open window wasn’t close to being suspicious in a smelly fight club. But then, Julia had to vanish out of the restroom somehow. It had to be the window. 

After there was still no visible trace of Julia either in the boxing club or within a radius of up to one kilometer all around it, and no one witnessed anything or didn’t want to be a witness, Sophie arrived at the Wayne Tower in search for help. 

“Sophie.” Kate welcomed her ex in her office, just to be overcome by a feeling of Sophie’s concern. 

She wore gym shorts and a washed-out ‘Queen’ band shirt which looked like Julia’s. This unusual outfit, the messy bun, her restless eyes, the drawn down corner of her mouth, and her whole body language told Kate that there was something very wrong. 

Without asking, Kate knew it was about Julia as last time. 

Sophie stopped abruptly in front of Kate and her desk which she leaned on, an empty file in her lap. While Kate chewed on her bottom lip, she hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that she did no real work here at the moment. She should think of something else than jumping on her desk with some random file every time Sophie showed up. 

Lucky for Kate, Sophie didn’t care. 

“I know, I said I don’t want to make things awkward but I’ve to ask you again: Have you seen Julia?” For the simple reason that Sophie wasn’t in the mood for faking a smile, she shared all the blunt grief with her friend. 

“We were at the boxing club and she took a call in the restroom but never came back,” she continued out of her breath. 

Instead of waiting for the elevator, she had taken the stairs and those weren’t few. On the other hand, all these steps didn’t cause pain or exhaustion big enough for her to forget about the fact that her girlfriend was missing for nearly two hours. 

Seeing Sophie like this weighed down Kate’s heart in no time. Apparently, Kate was the last one who talked to Julia before she disappeared. The past hours, she thought that Julia hung up to hide their talk from Sophie or to make out with her, but it seemed to be more serious. 

If she was right, she had to do something but not as Kate Kane. Julia needed Batwoman then. 

Last night while drinking her best Scotch, Kate had a lot of time to think things through. She had come to the conclusion that it was indeed the right decision not to tell Sophie the truth about her feelings. 

Her purpose in life was to be Batwoman and Batwoman couldn’t have a girlfriend, neither does Kate. 

Of course, her feelings remained. She’d love Sophie Moore for the rest of her doomed life. But she drowned her emotions and hid them in the back of her head well enough to not show any of it to Sophie. 

Kate swore she wouldn’t be the one who destroys Sophie’s happiness which looked so damn good on her, though Kate wasn’t the reason for her happiness anymore - Julia was. 

She knew that Sophie wouldn’t come back to her and Kate wouldn’t ask her to. But there was one thing that still bothered her. Out of all women in the world, why did it have to be Julia? 

Kate stole a look at Sophie - _what a shame that her pain was so pretty_ \- remembering what Julia said during their phone call. _‘If you don’t want to do it for my sake, do it for Soph.’_

__

Well, it was no mystery that Sophie cared about Julia. She obviously suffered in hell right now and perhaps, it was more than that. Maybe even… love? Was it actually possible that Julia was the one for Sophie in this new multiverse? Were they meant for each other? 

__

Kate doubted it, but nevertheless she wanted to help. “I haven’t seen her today. But, uhm, should I call her or-?”

__

“Pointless. I got her phone,” Sophie replied impatiently and highly frustrated as she pulled the phone out of her pocket, showing the useless thing to Kate. 

__

“Did you find anything helpful on there?” Kate asked. Her eyes were fixed on the phone. 

__

“No, I don’t know her security code,” Sophie said. 

__

She stared at the phone’s display, looking for fingerprints that may tell her the secret. But there was no chance to figure anything out in this mess of fingerprints all over the screen. She could’ve asked the Crows to hack it but she didn’t know what she expected to find there. 

__

“In case Julia didn’t change it, it’s her parents wedding anniversary.” 

__

Kate sent a silent prayer. Julia was supposed to be smart so hopefully, she changed her code from time to time, but at least once in all those past years. It wasn’t safe to stay with the same code forever and primarily, Kate didn’t want Sophie to find out that they talked or what they talked about. 

__

Sophie gave her a meaningful look, expressing that she had no idea. By now, Sophie hadn’t spent as much time with Julia as Kate had. It appeared like Kate still knew the blonde better. Although she wasn't sure if she just knew Julia's security code, and as a result her parents wedding anniversary, because she had been jealous and a control freak back then. 

__

“May, 30th,” Kate added hesitating. Her eyes jumped back to the phone in Sophie's hand. 

__

“I don’t want to check her phone, Kate,” Sophie spoke as she slipped the phone back into her pocket causing Kate to exhale in relief.

__

Trust and privacy were top priorities for Sophie and her relationships. She still wanted to trust Julia and maybe it was a mistake to stick to those principles now, but it felt more wrong to stick her nose in Julia’s phone - at least for now. 

__

_‘But I do,_ ’ Kate thought. She desperately wanted to find out if Julia was still in contact with Safiyah so she’d finally have a proof for Julia’s betrayal or either for her loyalty. 

__

She figured Sophie blindly trusted Julia or she didn’t want Kate to know that she had her doubts and that’s why she didn’t check the phone in front of Kate. Maybe they had a perfect relationship, but what if it was just an illusion and another one of Julia’s big fat lies? 

__

As Julia’s phone wasn’t of use, Kate had to think of something else to help her and as a result, help Sophie. She’d do anything for Sophie and that’s why she had to act jealous though she didn’t want to. It was the only thing that came to her mind this quickly. 

__

Her heart started bleeding as she put her plan into action. 

__

“Then-“ Kate turned her back on Sophie to place the file on her table, enjoying the short break from returning her ex’s worried gaze. “Probably she got kidnapped again. That’s one of her favorites lately, almost like a new hobby.” 

__

Kate walked around her desk to take a seat. It was hard, almost one of the hardest things she ever did, to hurt Sophie on purpose. But there was no way around it. To jump into the Batsuit and look out for Julia, it was necessary to kick Sophie out. 

__

“Not funny, Kate.“ Sophie frowned at those inappropriate words. 

__

“I’m not joking.“ Kate raised her head and looked Sophie straight in the eye again. Most probably, Julia was kidnapped. 

__

“God,” Sophie groaned as she covered her face with both of her hands for a while, hiding her frustration and guilt. “We wanted to keep an eye on each other and now she got lost under my watch and while I chilled next door.” 

__

She knew it wasn’t all her fault, but she still blamed herself for parts of it. In the morning, she thought she did her best to convince Julia to train in the Crows gym since it was more secure. But Julia insisted on going out to show Sophie where she learned her first kickboxing skills as a teen. 

__

Julia’s words echoed in Sophie’s head. _‘As long as we’re together, we’ll be okay. You trust me, don’t you, love?’_

__

Therefore, Sophie hadn’t tried hard enough. Instead, she agreed because she wanted to get to know more of Julia’s past and the things she was so passionate about. On top of that, she let Julia go which turned out to be pretty careless. Yet, she was sure that none of them was ‘okay’, not to think of all the terrible situations Julia could be in. 

__

How foolish of her to think it was the right time to concentrate on getting to know each other better. If anything happened to Julia, Sophie would be devastated. 

__

“That’s how you call it? _‘Keeping an eye on each other’_?” Kate questioned. The corner of her mouth fell deep down when Sophie looked up at her. 

__

After all, it wasn’t hard for Kate to act jealous because she was jealous. But it was always a challenge to show emotions around Sophie, and which ones, since they broke up. And now, she decided to show Sophie one of the ugliest emotions of all: jealousy. 

__

She hated to pick this random fight with Sophie. It turned her stomach, but it was for her good and for Julia’s. 

__

Besides that, Kate was sick of the burdens of a hero. She wished she could simply tell Sophie the truth. In her eyes, everything would be easier then, but the way things were, Sophie would never know that Kate was Batwoman nor that Kate did all those things for her. 

__

She’d be just Kate now - the jealous, not-over-her-ex Kate - who wasn’t in control of her actions and words. And Kate was okay with it. At the very least, that’s what she told herself every day while a strong drink poured down her throat, making her forget that she wasn’t okay with it. 

__

“No Kate, stop. I asked you if it’s okay. You can’t step back now and I can’t deal with this now. Not now when Julia’s in danger and by the way, so am I.” Sophie sighed from exhaustion.

__

Her sweaty palms and the racing heart reminded her that she was one of Safiyah’s targets too. Maybe she was next. For a second, she even wished she’d be next so she’d be reunited with Julia. 

__

Even though relationships were never really comparable and Sophie knew that every love was different, it was always the same kind of worry that weighed heavily on her shoulders. 

__

And it seemed like Kate’s shoulders were packed as well, too full to take away some of Sophie’s concern. As a result Sophie still felt alone and anxious because she had no real plan to bring back Julia. And Kate was not much help.

__

“What are you talking about, Sophie?” Kate asked then. She paused accomplishing her plan. 

__

“The black vans,” Sophie started before she moved towards Kate’s desk, feeling a bit weak on her feet. “Safiyah, a criminal from Coryana, and her men are after us. They want our heads for Julia double-crossing her. Yesterday we got pictures as a threat and I fear they got her.”

__

“Julia said it’s just her with the target on her back,” Kate murmured as she realized Julia must have lied to her again. It should be just her and Batwoman. 

__

“It’s not,“ Sophie confirmed her presumption. „But it doesn’t matter. We have to do something. Can I count on you?”

__

Kate was lost in her thoughts. From the beginning, she was right about Julia. She was a liar to the bone and Sophie deserved better than that. 

__

“So you haven’t heard anything? Like a fight?” Julia would never give up without fighting. 

__

“I heard everything. There were fights all over the boxing club because it’s a damn boxing club, Kate,” she answered sharply before she took a breath and lowered her voice. “But nothing out of the ordinary.”

__

Kate nodded. “Maybe no one kidnapped her. She left you behind to save you.“ 

__

She had decided not to tell Sophie the truth about Batwoman because she didn’t want her to end up hurt or worse. Sadly, it seemed like Julia will hurt her too soon. That’s the only reason for Kate to portray Julia as something she wasn’t - a person with good intentions. 

__

Though, she wasn’t completely sure what to think of the current situation. Julia was either kidnapped or she did her best to make it look like she was kidnapped, but what for? Wasn’t she able to break-up with Sophie or did she want to keep the possibility to come back to Gotham someday?

__

Sophie shook her head. She couldn’t believe Julia would’ve done that. They just agreed on going through this together and it wasn’t even sure that Sophie would be safe when Julia’s gone. Safiyah could still use her as leverage against Julia. 

__

Finally, Kate returned to her plan to bring Luke into the loop. Julia was an old friend of his and he’d know what to do, although he was wrong about her once and possibly twice. Together they would discover the truth for Sophie, but not with her. Sophie had to leave first. 

__

“Or she doesn’t care about anything than covering herself,” Kate said coldly, sending a chill right down Sophie’s spine. 

__

Sophie stared at Kate, unsure of how to react or what to think. She hasn’t known Julia for long, not as long as Kate does, but based on her gut feeling Julia can be trusted. Especially, since they care for each other. 

__

“I know what I’m talking about, Sophie.” 

__

Kate struggled between telling Sophie to leave or telling her about Julia’s and her past to make it easier for Sophie to look ahead. But there was no time for explanations. 

__

“I don’t know what happened, Kate. But I’ll figure it out, with or without you.” Sophie shrugged her tensed shoulders. 

__

It was 11 am and Sophie was drained already. She needed to save time and strength. There was no energy left to continue the fight with Kate. No matter what happened to Julia, she was worth finding. 

__

“Keep me updated,” Kate said to get rid of Sophie. She wanted to consult the Bat team as soon as possible. She had to be hard on Sophie. 

__

“Thanks for your help,” Sophie replied with dry sarcasm. 

__

In the next second, she left Kate’s office and the Wayne Tower without saying another word to anyone. She would find Julia. She just had to. 

__

Leastwise, Kate’s plan worked out. But now, she needed to come up with another one. 

__

A plan to find Julia.

__


	6. Poison

_Your poison running through my veins (Alice Cooper)_

“You just have to hack into it. Leave the rest to me.” Kate tried to convince Luke to check Julia’s phone once more. Now she wished that Julia wouldn’t have changed her security code. 

“How did you even get it?” Luke wanted to know. 

“I found it,” she replied as she avoided eye contact. 

Her eyes were fixed on the monitors instead which showed the camera recordings of places where Sophie and Julia were last watched by Safiyah and her men. But there was no black van left. Either because they kidnapped Julia or because they followed her to wherever she was right now. 

“Where?” Luke adjusted his glasses so he could give her a knowing look. “You’re a bad liar, Kate.”

“Okay,” Kate said, giving in. “Sophie found it.”

“And she gave it to you?” Luke still sounded like he wouldn’t believe her. And he didn’t. 

“Yep.” Kate placed the phone in front of Luke on his desk, a pleading look on her face. “Just do it. Please.” 

She hated that they still had their arguments when it came to Julia. Unlike Kate, Luke trusted Julia, for whatever reason. But she didn’t want to fight Luke over a chick and ‘friend’. Not again. 

“Sophie is a Crow. She could’ve hacked into Julia’s phone herself,” he pointed out. “Kate, what’s really going on?”

When Kate leaned against his desk, she sighed. “Sophie refused to check it, but I think we should leave no stone unturned. What if we are able to find Julia this way?” 

It was no lie that she wanted to find Julia, but it wasn’t the only thing she wanted to find out. 

Although Luke was worried about Julia, he frowned. They never needed to hack into phones to find people. They had enough other Bat gadgets to do so without violating someone’s privacy. 

Maybe it would be something else if it wouldn’t be his childhood friend’s phone. And it would definitely make more sense if Julia would carry it with her so they could detect her location. But now, he figured Julia’s phone would only be a lucky backup plan. 

“I’ll keep working on here first”, he said while he rolled his chair to the desk, fingers running over the keyboard immediately. The images on the monitors changed. 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she groaned. “I’ll ask someone else.” 

Sure, she should just care about Julia’s well-being at the moment. She should work with Luke to find her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the target on Sophie’s back which was there because of Julia. Kate desperately needed to know about her intentions. 

Because Julia was poisonous and Kate as well as Sophie were poisoned.

So Kate grabbed the phone and marched through the Batcave. Luke swung around, lifting his hand and opening his mouth to stop her, but she was gone already. As his shoulders dropped, he shook his head. Kate was unbelievable. 

Kate took her bike and drove to the richest part of Gotham City where she had bought a property around Bennett Park a while ago. Although she had lowered the rent one apartment had been empty until Kate allowed Parker Torres to stay there. 

And which teenage girl would say ‘No’ to a high-class apartment with four rooms which was for free? 

After Kate rang the bell a few times and Parker didn’t answer the door, she used her key to get in. Parker was playing video games on her computer, headphones on and her back turned to Kate. 

Kate couldn't hide a smile as she placed the takeaway food on the desk, causing Parker to notice her. 

“K.K.” she screamed while she smiled back at Kate. 

Kate flinched at this loud noise and pointed to her own ears. Parker got the hint and took her headphones off. 

“Sorry,” she said in a normal volume now when she paused the game. “What did I do to deserve your presence _and_ Mexican food?” 

“It’s not about what you did but what you’ll do,” Kate replied. The smile on her face was replaced with seriousness.

She knew that Parker was happy to help, but Kate didn’t want her to be involved every time. Parker was still a teen and student, and her life should be exactly like that. No hacking, just normal teenage stuff, though Parker Torres wasn’t a normal teenager at all. 

“What am I going to do?” Parker asked confused. At the sight of Kate's facial expression, her hands stopped digging in the food bag. 

Kate pulled Julia's phone out of her jacket pocket and before she could say anything, Parker continued: “Whose is it?”

Immediately, sparkle appeared in her eyes, telling Kate that hacking was her true passion. And the thrill in her voice showed that without a doubt she was ready for a new Batwoman adventure. But still, Kate wanted to keep Parker safe. 

“Doesn’t matter,” she answered before she grabbed the bag of Mexican food and put it down on the dining table instead. 

Kate ate wherever she was, but now that she was kind of a substitute mother for Parker she needed to establish at least a set of rules like _'the only place where you eat is the dining table that I bought for you'_.

Parker passed Kate to grab two plates and cutlery out of the kitchen. When she placed all of it on the table in front of Kate and across from Kate’s seat, she said: “Kate, hacking is fun, but I guess you didn’t ask me to do it for fun. So tell me everything you know and what I should look for or I won’t lift a finger. That’s how it works.” 

As Kate exhaled deeply, she sank into her seat while Parker’s curious eyes rested on her. Parker was skilled and highly intelligent. She'd find out anyway. 

“It’s Julia’s,” she finally confessed.

“The one who’s dating the babe you’re still in love with?” Parker asked.

“That’s the one,” Kate said quietly. 

She pursed her lips because she remembered that Parker wanted her to fight for Sophie, but her fight was over. Hopefully, Parker would respect her decision. 

“Why don’t you tell her you love her?” She questioned Kate next. After she took a burrito out of the bag, she sat down as well. 

“You’ve to stop to interfere in my love life, Parker,” she replied softly. Her love life had never been something she liked to discuss. 

But Parker wasn’t done yet. She couldn't understand why Kate didn’t allow herself to be happy or honest at least. Kate hadn’t known her, but she had revealed her true identity to her. Why not to Sophie who was an ex and friend?

“Why should I stop? Can you stop loving her?” 

“No. I’ll never stop loving her,” Kate snapped. “But it’s complicated.” 

“Because she’s dating? You know, people start and stop dating people all the time,” Parker explained before she had the first bite. 

In her eyes, Kate was the one who complicated things. And Parker desperately wanted to see her savior happy. For all the good things Kate did, she deserved it. 

When Kate put her elbows on the table, she rubbed her forehead to lower her stress level. She got Parker’s point, but it didn’t change a thing plus she was sick of this topic. 

At this point, she wished Bruce would be here. He was the only one who could make it easier for her to keep going without Sophie or any other hypothetic girlfriend. After all, they shared the same fate. 

“Because I’m Batwoman and Sophie’s happy,” she mumbled. 

“Okay,” Parker said with her mouth full. “So why do we hack into Julia’s phone then?”

“Ugh, they’re soo cheesy,” Parker called out as she scrolled further through Julia’s and Sophie’s text conversation. 

“I told you not to read their chat!” Kate reminded her from the couch. Parker didn’t want to be disturbed while working and now Kate knew why. 

Parker shrugged. “It was just too tempting.” 

In fact, she was looking for evidence that Sophie wasn’t happy with Julia at all. To be honest, she didn’t believe Kate when she said that they hacked into Julia’s phone just so she’d be able to find her. But sadly no chance, they sounded pretty happy. 

Kate walked over to Parker. She would keep an eye on what she was doing there from now on. “Check her contacts, latest calls, messages, and e-mails. Maybe her last Google searches but nothing more.” 

But as soon as Parker closed the app, the display showed a progress bar which loaded very quickly. 

“What are you doing?” Kate asked. Did Parker connect the phone with her computer to save the data?

“Fuck!” Parker pressed some buttons and cursed some more. Everything happened too fast for Kate to get what was going on. “No, no, no!”

Then the progress bar reached 100% and the screen turned completely black. 

“What?” Kate looked over Parker’s shoulder, slightly panicked. “Parker, what’s wrong?”

Parker bit her lip and gave Kate an apologetic look. 

“It seems like Julia installed a software on her phone which protected it and its data against hackers. I should’ve seen it coming," Parker moaned, disappointed in herself. "I was distracted, I’m sorry. But it’s all gone now.” 

_Fuck!_

-

“Daddy should have taught you to take better care of your drinks. You could be dead now.”

When Julia woke up to someone talking, she coughed into some fabric that stopped her from saying anything in return. She blinked a few times before she rocked her body. But it was all in vain. Her view was blurred and she was unable to move an inch. 

“But I can save your miserable life. You owe me one.”

As Julia tasted blood in her mouth, she was close to passing out again. But just before she could, she got slapped right in the face. And this punch woke her once and for all. 

Her eyes widened on reflex as she tried to collect herself. She chewed on wet fabric when she recognized Alice in front of her. Her second thought was Sophie though. 

Julia looked around to make sure that her girlfriend hadn’t been kidnapped too. At least, she wasn’t in this car with her and Alice, and so far Alice never threatened Sophie. Hopefully, she didn’t change her ways of doing things today. 

“Alfie’s little daughter is back,” she said euphorically. “I’d offer you some tea, but I fear that you won’t accept drinks from my hand for the rest of your life.” 

Alice grinned as she ripped the fabric off Julia’s face in a single movement. 

“Oi. Careful,” Julia moaned, still having a copper taste in her mouth. “You poisoned me.”

There was no other explanation that made any sense than poison. Without this little but dangerous tool, Julia wouldn’t have ended up here and Alice knew it. The only other possibility for her to get Julia without a struggle was to hold a gun to her friend's head as she did with Luke. 

Just as the words left her mouth, she coughed blood, spilling it all over her bare legs while it ran out of her nose as well. _What the hell?_ At this moment Julia’s heart rate increased because she realized that she was in real danger.

“Hmm,” Alice hummed calmly like she enjoyed seeing the poisons impact on her victim. “I even poisoned you twice. Once to get you out of that disgusting fight club without Sophie noticing and second to wrap you around my little finger now.” She let out a sweet giggle. 

Julia took a small but relieved breath while she tried not to inhale her own blood. _Sophie was safe._

From now on, she could concentrate on herself and on how to get out of here. But her hands were tied up behind her back, her body was taped to the car seat, and there was no feeling in her left arm, just a huge pain in her head. 

When the fuck did Alice poison her drink? And what deadly poison was running through her veins right now?

“Soon your internal organs will be liquefying. We should hurry,” Alice said as she played with her butterfly knife in her hands, feigning a friendly face. 

Julia got that Alice wasn’t kidding when her nose still bled. The red fluid reached her top lip before her body was hit by a massive wave of pain. As she closed her eyes, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear what Alice had to say or if she just wanted to die right away. Obviously, this poison was no such thing as a joke. 

Alice pulled out a small flacon and smiled at it. “I love how everything’s connected in Wonderland. With you and me, things have come full circle since we both know the person I got this antidote from. And it’s all about her.”

One of Alice's words forced Julia to open her eyes again with hope. There was an antidote. There was a slim chance for her to get out of here alive. 

“Who?” she asked. 

“You could call her the new 'Queen of Hearts' but that’s me”, Alice replied as her smile slowly vanished. “So she’s just Safiyah Sohail and I heard that you’re working for her.” 

Julia returned Alice's serious gaze, but she didn’t waste any energy for an answer. It was no surprise to her that Alice worked for Safiyah and with the Rifle to kill Batwoman a few months ago, but their deal seemed to be as fucked as Julia’s was. 

“I want you to keep working for her.” Finally, Alice caught Julia’s full attention. 

“It’s simple. If you agree, you’ll get the antidote to tell Safiyah that you follow a new lead to the journal. As soon as the journal is useless for me, I’ll give it to you and you’ll hand it over to Safiyah, fulfilling the deal with her and me at once. Easy Peasy.” 

Julia raised her brows, waiting for the catch. 

“That’s all.” Alice shrugged with an innocent smile covering her face. 

The antidote in Alice's hand was damn tempting for Julia to take. It was beyond hard for her to concentrate on anything else than this little life-saving flacon. But she couldn’t grab it so it was: agree or die. Both options sucked and the more she thought of it the harder she had to swallow her blood. 

“It’s never this simple. So tell me about your evil plan,” Julia commanded, but her voice wasn’t strong enough to demand anything. 

“Oh, I’m afraid you’ll die while I tell you. Look at you. If this tape wouldn’t hold you in place, you’d lie on the floor and die just like Catherine Hamilton-Kane did, but you won’t be held by someone who loves you. You’d die alone,” she elaborated with an excited grin on her colored lips now. 

“We don’t want that, do we?” Alice asked as she playfully raised her brows. “Let’s cut the talking. Just nod in agreement and we got a deal.”

As Julia’s stomach was clenched with pain and it felt like her heart was beating slower, she had one last thought: She was of better use alive. 

In the end, Julia collected her strength and nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the chap!  
> The next one won't come so soon though. I'll be on vacation for a week.
> 
> P.S.: to the one who was curious about Reagan's part in this story, I'm sorry to tell you that I added and changed too much to let Reagan appear in chapter 7 already. But she'll be part of the story soon!


	7. All for us

_I'm taking it all for us. Doing it all for love (Labrinth/Zendaya)_

Sophie lay on her back. Unable to sleep, she stared up at the ceiling. While her hand stroked Julia’s unmade half of the bed, she was lost in her dark thoughts. Sophie didn’t care about Julia being slightly messy. She just wanted her to come back and sleep in her mess. 

Unfortunately, Commander Kane forced her to stop searching for Julia two hours ago. 

_'Get some rest. Otherwise, you won’t be able to keep searching for her tomorrow. I’ll lead a team about the night.'_

Sophie appreciated Jacob Kane’s help. After all, he cared about his Crows and even about Julia, who was the new girl. But all in all, she wished she wouldn’t have to search for Julia another day. 

Besides, Kane’s support reminded Sophie of his daughter’s incomprehensible behavior earlier. After today, Sophie doubted that Julia and Kate were real friends. She rather got the feeling that they were exes who tried to be friends, not very successful, though. 

But apart from that, Sophie was friends with Kate. And she could’ve needed a friend today, but all she got was a jealous ex-girlfriend. Could she be wrong and after all this time, they ended up as ‘just exes’ as well?

When the bedside light started to flicker, Sophie snapped out of her thoughts. The flicker died. But a strange noise that sounded like the rolling gate at the end of the floor followed. Instantly, Sophie wondered if she began to hallucinate. 

Thanks to the lack of sleep and all the worry, it wouldn’t surprise her. She even heard footsteps outside her door now. But at 3 am nobody should walk around, especially not in this area of the Crows Headquarters. No one should be here, but Julia. 

After Sophie sat up in bed, she watched the door and the shadow that appeared in front of it. She froze involuntarily. Someone was there. 

Julia opened the door to Sophie’s bedroom as quiet as possible, although the heavy iron door wasn’t silent at all. She braised herself against the cold metal, locking eyes with Sophie. 

“Sorry love, I didn’t want to wake you.” 

But Julia didn’t wake her. Sophie was awake for twenty-one hours by now. It could be worse of course, but still she wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or if her dream did come true. 

To trust her own eyes, she got out of bed, immediately running to Julia. As Sophie put her arms around the other one's neck, she knew she wasn't hallucinating. 

The soft skin and familiar scent were proof enough. Julia was indeed back. At this moment, this was all that mattered to Sophie.

And as things turned out, none of Sophie's imaginations of their reunion was close to reality. She had thought that in the beginning, she would be as cautious and wary as a few days ago when she questioned Julia about Batwoman. 

But without thinking, she kissed the blonde agent in relief. 

Just seconds later, a loud noise separated them. Sophie looked at her right and saw the rolling gate shutting down by a shady figure who turned out to be Commander Kane himself, staring at them. 

Sophie swallowed her discomfort. Talking about her sexuality and relationship with her boss was no priority of hers at the moment. There was something or someone more important right in front of her. So she concentrated on Julia again. 

“What happened?” she finally asked as her fingertips softly touched Julia’s face and the spots that will be bruises tomorrow.

“I got kidnapped,” Julia said. "Again."

Her lips curled into a slight grin to hide her embarrassment. Usually, Julia Pennyworth was no one who got easily kidnapped and never three times in a row.

“By whom? Safiyah?”

Sophie’s hands moved to Julia’s chest, touching the small crow print on her t-shirt. She was glad that Julia had seen the medic already, though she liked her boxing outfit better. But it wasn’t an appropriate time to think of something like that. Julia looked like she was beaten up badly, so Sophie held the door for Julia to enter the bedroom. 

“No. It was Alice.” Julia sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to flinch. Her body was still sore, in and out. “Again.” 

“Alice?” Sophie asked with surprise. 

The last time, Alice kidnapped Julia just because she was with Luke. She wondered what interest Alice had in her girlfriend now. 

“Yeah, and I had to make a deal with her to avoid dying of poisoning,” she explained, still annoyed with this outcome. 

“What kind of deal?” Sophie carefully sat down next to Julia.

“She wants me to keep working for Safiyah.” She sounded far from pleased. And when their tired eyes met, Julia saw only a swirl of happiness in Sophie’s worried eyes. 

Maybe Kate had been right and she should’ve backed off from the start. Sophie worried a lot about her. Still, Julia remembered the first few times that she looked into Sophie Moore’s chocolate cake brown eyes. 

There was always worry in them - for Kate, for herself, for missing justice or now for Julia. Sophie was just too sympathetic. But after all the worry, there was this caramel layer of happiness that was new since they started dating. 

Sophie was happy to be with Julia. She was happy that Julia came back to her alive, and mostly, she was happy that they communicated this well. 

“And yet, Safiyah doesn’t know that I’m not working for her anymore. So I figured it wouldn’t be smart to die for it today,” she added.

“She doesn’t know? Why is she threatening us then?” Sophie looked at her, still focused through her tiredness. 

Julia on the other hand thought she’d drift off any second. “She’s a very impatient person who likes to get results and her deals fulfilled quickly. She told me to work faster this way.” If Safiyah knew about the betrayal, she'd be dead. 

“Okay, but what are you supposed to do? What’s the deal with Safiyah?” Sophie asked as she realized that she didn’t know what had been going on between Julia and Safiyah, and why Julia had to betray Safiyah in the first place. 

“Safiyah wants Lucius Fox journal,” Julia replied dryly. 

“Since you are his goddaughter, she thought you could give it to her. But Alice has it,” Sophie said thoughtfully while she tried to put the pieces together. 

“Right,” Julia continued. “Alice is willing to give it to me and after she did, I’m supposed to give it to Safiyah.” 

“Why would Alice give the journal to Safiyah? And why doesn’t she do it herself?” Sophie frowned. “What’s with Lucius Fox journal that every criminal wants to have it?”

Julia smiled at her apologetically. “I can’t tell you, love. At least not what’s written in the journal, but it seems like Alice betrayed Safiyah too and now that Safiyah is in town, Alice fears that she will end her. I guess that’s why Alice wants me to distract her with the journal.” 

“Sounds like Alice got a plan,” Sophie concluded. 

“Uh-huh,” Julia agreed as she tried to hide a yawn. “But I dunno what she’s planning.” Sadly, she was on the edge of dying whilst the plan came up. 

“If you agreed to Alice’s deal, why did she hurt you like that?” Sophie wondered then. 

She couldn’t imagine that Alice beat Julia up to kidnap her because she was pretty sure that Julia would’ve won this fight. She didn’t underestimate Alice, did she? 

“Uhm,” was the only thing that left Julia’s mouth first. She had hoped Sophie would never ask. But she did, so Julia had to get more specific. 

Although Julia knew a lot of people and was friends with many of them, she was a lone wolf at work. She could get along well with nearly everyone, team up with all kinds of spies, but she never had a partner for long because she preferred to do it her way. 

And then there was Sophie Moore, turning her world upside down. 

Not only was she an outstanding co-leader, easy to work with and smart as hell, but a mind-blowing partner in life too. They did great work even before they officially worked together. And they fell for each other so easily that it scared Julia, but in the best way possible. Because Julia liked it easy. 

Such as magnets, they were different, yet the same in relevant matters. _Opposites attract._

Either way, it was enough for Julia to start changing her mentality and stop keeping information to herself. She opened up more and more each day. Plus, it wasn’t just one of Julia’s problems. As much as she wanted Sophie to stay out of this, it was Sophie’s problem as well. 

Julia made it her problem. She owed Sophie the truth at least. 

“Well, Alice poisoned and kidnapped me, but it were Safiyah’s men who did this,” she drawled as she lifted her shirt, red bruises coming into view. _Damn this dress._

“Wait-“ Sophie grabbed Julia’s wrist. 

On the one hand, she couldn’t bear seeing the other one’s fresh injuries now. And, on the other, she was too shocked and confused to allow herself to be distracted by Julia’s naked body. 

Because Safiyah and Alice didn’t team up, she asked: “Does that mean you met Safiyah right after Alice released you? You know where she is?” 

Sophie’s voice was filled with anger and pain, mostly anger, because she was hurt. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but maybe they didn't communicate as well as she thought. When they had made plans to arrest Safiyah, Julia had not been helpful, but now they met. Sophie eagerly awaited the answer. 

Julia could hardly blame her. When she returned Sophie’s mad and interrogatory view, there was no doubt that she failed as a good girlfriend today. 

She should’ve changed her ways earlier. 

_*earlier*_

Julia had walked through Gotham’s downtown for over an hour, still wearing shorts and her sports bra only, when she finally reached the pet shop for birds stuff. The shop was closed already, but its back door wasn’t. 

In the back of the shop, one door led to the underground Umbrella shop just a few knew of. Julia kicked in that door. The old, name- and hairless man stood behind his counter, stitching a hat, without blinking an eye. 

Julia couldn’t remember the exact code, but it was something like: “I miss my friend from Coryana.” 

He still didn’t look up at her as he wanted to know: “Who misses a friend?” 

“Tuxedo One,” Julia said as she stepped closer. She wasn't far away from his desk anymore. 

After he put glasses on, he checked some paper on his counter. “I can’t help you,” he answered.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked without understanding. She didn’t know how else she should get in contact with Safiyah. 

“Red list. You’re on the red list,” he explained while he started working on his hat again. 

The red list seemed to be the pre-stage for a black-list. Probably, Safiyah knew that Julia was about to betray her. The red list wasn’t for welcomed allies that was for sure. 

“I don’t care about lists.” Julia slammed her fist on the counter. “And I don’t care about you. You better tell me what I want to know.” 

She didn’t expect him to move this fast since he was incredibly old, but the next second a hunting gun pointed at her. Instead of surrendering, Julia jumped and glided over the counter to kick the gun’s barrel. As she was still faster than him, the bullet hit the ceiling above them. 

Now, he wasn’t fast at all. It was a breeze for Julia to get hold of the barrel and hit his head with it. But just once because she feared he would die otherwise. 

“If you want to get in touch with your friend,” he started as he dropped the gun to hold his bleeding nose. “Go to the Iceberg Lounge. Ask for Miss ‘S’.”

“Thank you,” Julia said, smiling. She took the gun with her, throwing it into some bird food before she left the shop.

“Is Miss ‘S’ at home?” she asked as she approached the entrance of the famous Iceberg Lounge. 

“Who wants to know?” The bouncer was big and strong, and his voice deep as bear grumbles. But his physique didn’t intimidate Julia. 

“Tuxedo One,” she shortly replied, already tired of this shit. 

“Never heard of you,” he answered. 

His stupid, straight face and the useless sunglasses slowly but surely made Julia angry. “Could say the same about you. Just tell her I’m here. I’m sure she’s interested.” 

Then, he murmured something inaudible into his Bluetooth speaker. Soon after, he asked: “Are you Miss ‘P’?” He didn’t even try to hide his laugh. 

Julia couldn’t help but roll her eyes in annoyance. At this point, she wished his straight face would be back because she hated being laughed at. Also, she was proud to be a Pennyworth. 

“I stay with Tuxedo One,” she insisted, surprisingly friendly. 

“Okay, but you can’t go in there looking like this.” He checked her from head to toe. 

“What’s wrong with my look?” Julia questioned. She knew what was wrong, nearly everything, but it wasn’t like she was in a position to change her outfit at the moment. 

“I don’t mind short outfits, don’t get me wrong, but we got a dress code.” He made a small gesture to exculpate himself while his eyes still rested on her body. 

“Miss ‘S’ would like you to wear this.” 

Julia heard the sweet, female voice before she saw the young, sexy woman to which the voice belonged. As she appeared behind the bouncer, walking out of the Lounge, she handed over a neatly folded cloth. 

_A dress_ , Julia thought. 

Safiyah always wanted to see her in a goddamn dress and now she will get what she wanted. A dress was the last thing Julia wanted to wear while being in a room with Safiyah and most probably with lots of other criminals. A dress really wasn’t the thing to wear for a fight. At least no mermaid-dress.

But Julia didn’t argue. She ripped off her shorts, standing in the middle of the sidewalk before she quickly got into the dress and turned around. The bouncer reached for the zipper, but the woman was faster and closed the dress smoothly. Then they entered the Lounge together. 

_***_

“I don’t exactly know where she is, but since today I know how to get in contact with her,” Julia stated truthfully. 

She had been aware of the Umbrella shop and its possibility to ask for Safiyah all the time, but she hadn’t been sure if it would work out. Just now, by giving it a shot, she knew it did. 

And she knew what Sophie was thinking. With this information, they could catch Safiyah. Maybe they could. Julia had thought about it - not about catching but killing her - but sadly, it wasn’t this easy. 

“I told her I’m on the journal, so she knows she doesn’t have to threaten us at the moment,” she continued. 

As she faced Sophie again, she was surprised by an understanding nod. It seemed like Sophie got that she did it all to protect her. A thing that Kate never got right. 

But still, Julia wanted to apologize. She put her girlfriend through a lot. “I’m sorry, though. I should’ve told you that I’m okay, at least.” 

Apologies passed her lips easier nowadays. At the end of their relationship, Kate educated her on one important thing. For most people, apologies were balm for the soul. And since she was truly sorry and wanted to make Sophie feel better, it wasn’t hard for her to say so. 

“That would’ve been nice. It wasn’t that urgent to go talk to Safiyah, was it?” Sophie questioned her with an attempt at a smile. 

“You never know,” Julia said, but bit her tongue as she noticed Sophie’s look. “But well, I guess it could’ve waited a few minutes.” 

“Whatever,” Sophie sighed as she let the past be past. “I’m glad you’re okay. Plus, it bought us some time.” 

“Sophie.” Julia reached for her girlfriend’s hand. 

By now, she wasn’t sure whether everything was alright between them. And the fact that Safiyah & Co. seemed to be the only thing they talked about lately didn’t make it easier to discover how Sophie really felt. 

But she definitely caught Sophie by surprise just by calling her by her full name. As result, Sophie hesitated. Was there something else they had to talk about? Only slowly, she slipped her hand in Julia’s while her eyes were fixed on Julia’s lips so she wouldn’t miss a word. 

She could say, being in a serious relationship with a woman was as new and scary for Julia as for Sophie, but she couldn’t get herself to talk about it now. “I’m dead-tired,” she said instead. 

Julia only hoped Sophie believed her. She tried hard and in the end, she did it all for them. 

Now that they returned to each other, they would have enough time to talk about everything in detail tomorrow, especially about how to arrest Safiyah. So as Sophie nodded, she crawled into bed and opened her arms for Julia to rest. 

Julia gave her a warm smile before she kicked her shoes off of her feet. She had troubles lying down without being in pain, but a few moments later, she was finally curled up in Sophie’s arms and lulled by her soothing voice. 

While Julia was known as an always tough woman, at the end of the day, all she wanted was a good cuddle and sweet dreams. And with Sophie, she could express her needs unlike with her one night stands.

After Sophie realized that Julia fell asleep while she talked to her, Sophie had to smile. It was an exhausted smile, though. She turned the lights off, closed her eyes, and tried to follow Julia to dreamland. But she stayed awake for a little while longer.


	8. Off the radar

_Hear me, no one sees me, no one. I'm off the radar (Noga Erez)_

“You’ll stay here for today, doing some paperwork while I lead our team, okay? Here’s your latte.” Sophie placed the hot coffee on Julia’s desk, right next to the paper trail, getting a soft smile in return. 

“Fine - on one condition,” Julia said. Her meds weren’t working well so she’d be dead weight for her team only. She got this, but she still disliked that she had to put Sophie’s safety in someone else’s hands for a whole day. “Take care.” 

“I’ll do that,” she promised as she got closer to Julia. After checking that no agents were around, they shared a brief kiss as a goodbye. 

Sophie wasn’t actually mad. 

Julia did what she thought she had to do. But they could’ve talked about it. Consequently, Sophie was rather reserved than mad because she wondered what it meant that Julia didn’t feel the need to tell her girlfriend that she was okay. Eventually, Sophie still pushed Julia into this relationship. 

_‘I’m pretty much being shady by design, love.’_

But maybe, it had nothing to do with Sophie at all. Acting shady seemed to be one of Julia’s personality traits so it was more of a problem she had with herself. And obviously, Julia tried to overcome it every time she opened up to Sophie. This endeavor wasn’t left unnoticed. 

At the end of the day, Sophie wasn’t mad at Julia. 

“Agent Moore!” Commander Kane demanded from behind her back. 

Julia’s lips formed a soundless ‘good luck’ because all bets were on Jacob Kane asking about the kiss he witnessed last night.

Coming out to the Crows wouldn’t be as hard as coming out to her mom has been, especially since Mr. Kane knew about her sexuality already. But Sophie’s heart rate increased anyway. She toned her shoulders as she breathed deeply and turned around to face her boss. 

“Sir.” Sophie stepped forward. 

Commander Kane adjusted his suit while he watched Julia typing on the computer. “As I can see, you’re in love again. Took you long enough,” he said quite unemotional. 

For a moment, Sophie followed his gaze to Julia, who sorted the first documents now. She wondered if he knew that she never really loved Tyler. At least it sounded like he knew for sure. 

“She’s special.” 

“She is. She started as a co-leader. Where does that lead to? Pennyworth taking over the Crows?” Jacob laughed. 

Sophie envied Kate for her dad’s serenity. It was her mom’s birthday and she still didn’t know what to do about it. She feared a call, but she also feared that flowers and a birthday card weren’t enough, and later, she’d have regrets for not having called. 

She was damned if she would call and damned if she wouldn’t. 

“But I hope your relationship won’t affect your work,” Commander Kane said, back to being serious. 

“We will be professional, Sir,” Sophie replied to his joy. 

“I’ll take you up on that. I can’t lose another great agent.” His hand rested on Sophie’s shoulder now, softly tapping it. “Good to see you happy, Moore.”

-

“You wanted to see me,” Kate said as she reached Julia’s desk. She wasn’t amused that she had to come here. She could run into her father which was the last thing she needed on top of everything else right now. 

As a response, the blonde lifted her hand. Kate waited a moment in silence because Julia was on the phone ordering flowers. “A big bunch of daisies,” she stated. “Yes, today.”

“You got the address and my credit card number, right? Thank you very much. Bye.” Julia rushed and finished her call, looking up at Kate. “We’ve to talk.”

“Daisies? Sophie doesn’t like them,” Kate recalled. 

“They’re for her mum, love. It’s her birthday,” Julia answered, offering a seat. 

Kate simply nodded as she sat down on an office chair, placing her leather jacket over the backrest. She still wondered about the phone call, though that was no concern of hers. Nevertheless, she hoped that things with Sophie’s mom had settled down by now. 

“Speaking of Soph,” Julia started as she closed some documents that were meant for Crow's eyes only. “She’s mad at you for acting like a jealous idiot and for letting me down.”

“You know why I acted like this.” Kate reacted defensively. 

“I know, but Soph doesn’t. You should apologize to her,” Julia recommended. “But back to work and why you are here. We’ve to nab Safiyah and tear this bitch apart, ASAP. What do you say?”

Kate eyed Julia suspiciously as she asked: “What did you tell her?”

“Nothing,” Julia said in a heartbeat. So Sophie had informed Kate about yesterday’s events. 

However, Julia was tired of being mistrusted. All she did was trying to save a friend. That was what she did all the time - saving other people’s lives - but no one paid a tribute to her ever. At least Sophie said thank you. 

“You still don’t trust me,” she noted. 

“You lied to me again. Sophie knew about Safiyah Sohail and even worse, she got a target on her back too. How do you talk your way out of that?” Kate questioned Julia with an expectant glare. 

The agent returned this gaze with no guilt in her eyes and heart. She was very much at peace with herself. 

“Well, I thought if you knew you may lose your head. It’s known that feelings blur your senses, mind, and judgment, and heroes constantly make mistakes when it comes to loved ones. I wanted Batwoman at her best,” she explained, quick and dirty. 

“You are wrong. I’m clearly focused,” Kate argued offended as she folded her arms in front of her body. 

“No, you’re not. Especially since your exes are dating,” Julia pointed out while she gave Kate a caring smile. “I was kidnapped for hours, beaten up in the streets, Sophie even turned the Bat-sign on against your dad’s order, but you didn’t show up. What were you up to?”

“I-, uh,“ Kate didn’t know what to say. The phone-hacking should definitely remain her secret. 

“You were busy thinking of how to save Soph, weren’t you, love?” Julia raised her eyebrows, but in a gesture of understanding. “At least, that’s what I do all day. I get it.” 

“We assumed you were trapped in one of those black vans,” Kate replied, slightly changing the topic. 

She didn’t want to listen to Julia talking about how much she cared about Sophie, whether it was another lie or not. Because she really tried to help Julia, besides being distracted by the new information that Sophie required her help too. 

“But actually, I didn’t waste any thought on Alice,” Kate said. She was thankful for every day that Alice wasn’t on her mind, but now she was. 

“Me neither.” 

“Still, you can’t expect my help if you lie to me all the time,” Kate insisted on the truth as she hoped it would reach Julia this time. No high hopes, though. 

“I see your point,” Julia acknowledged. But she wasn’t sorry and she couldn't promise anyone not to lie ever again. She'd break this promise and that’s why Kate wouldn’t believe her without proof. 

“So have you figured out how to save Sophie yet?” Kate asked turning in her chair. 

“Unfortunately, I’m chained to this desk and pumped up with painkillers,” Julia complained. “But I can tell offering your life won’t save Soph, except you’re Batwoman.” 

Hearing the caped crusader’s name, her name, Kate began to detect that it wasn’t Julia’s fault only. “I am Batwoman,” she whispered absent-minded as she stared into some blank space in front of her. 

Everyone she loved was in danger because of her, the hero, who has dozen of enemies; well-known and unknown enemies. This whole time, she blamed Julia for trying to reduce the number of enemies by risking her life more than once for her. She should be thankful. But then, Julia was a liar. 

“You shouldn’t offer your life, though. I think we can think of something else,” Julia said as she smiled at Kate optimistically. 

But Kate’s inner demons wanted her to leave and grab a drink, getting buried in self-pity again. She needed to be strong, banish the negativity and tell herself to carry on because it was her damn job. A while ago, Julia helped her to realize this as well. And now she had to control the damage she caused by being Batwoman.

“The vans who watched you disappeared. All of them. And there’s not a bit of a sign of Safiyah. Maybe because I don’t know how she looks like.” Kate darted a taunting glance at Julia.

But Julia ignored the criticism. “She’s Turkish, from an island called Coryana to be exact. She’s dark-haired, medium-length probably, and brown-eyed. About 5’5’’ tall and she’s always heavily made up, pretty black,” she described, exposing her cooperative side. 

“Great. Don’t you have a picture or something?” Kate asked frustrated. 

“I’m afraid, I have to disappoint you. Everybody but nobody knows her. She’s everywhere and nowhere. She’s a lesbian ghost pirate. That’s what makes her so dangerous.” For a moment, Julia pressed her lips together before she took a sip of her second latte. 

When Kate thought of combining fun and work later, she asked: “Any chance that she’s a party animal?” 

“She’s not much of a drinker, but she threw some of the biggest parties I’ve been part of. I bet you’d have a bloody good time with her,” Julia said as she wallowed in memories. “Why do you ask?”

“Just making plans for tonight,” Kate grinned. She could need a drink, or two, to forget what plans Sophie and Julia might have for tonight or what Safiyah planned for all of them. 

“You’ll go clubbing,” Julia commented amusedly. “The Lookout?” 

Kate nodded. After their last mission in the Lookout, she thought she could try it out for real this time. Just once. 

“Could suit her taste, but don’t run into your little bartender ex again - Reagan something.” Julia gave her a caring look, but a teasing smile at the same time. 

Usually, teasing worked for them. And often, it was their way to go back to normal. Hopefully, Kate would forget about her lie, but experience has shown that Kate doesn’t forget. 

“I’ll look out for Safiyah and send you pics of potential subjects if you don’t mind,” she proposed. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Julia said. “But I had something in mind for myself, something risky because it involves your sister.”

Kate frowned. Plans that included Alice at some point never ended well. Just thinking about it, Julia had to be out of her mind with all those drugs in her system right now. 

“Don’t say another word. I don’t want to know about it and nothing including my sister will happen,” she called out with a straight face. “Just let me know when she gets in contact with you again.” 

“As you please, love.” When Kate still refused to work with her and didn’t even listen to her plan, Julia threw her coffee cup angrily into the trash can. Why was she even a part of the Batteam? Probably just to do Kate's dirty work.

“Hey, I got us some takeaway food from the Chinese restaurant around the corner,” Sophie said as she entered the office. “Kate, hey. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Hey. Can we talk?” Kate asked, Julia’s words circling her mind. “It won’t take long.”

Sophie and Julia exchanged glances until Julia nodded to her with a smile, taking the bags of Chinese food. Sophie and Kate stepped aside. 

“I’m sorry.” Kate looked up at those brown eyes she fell for too many times. “Business has been running a little rough lately. I didn’t intend to vent my mood and jealousy on you. I meant it when I said I want you to be happy.”

Sophie nodded. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t want to bother you. Sometimes I forget that you’re no Crow.” She gave Kate a soft, but sad smile. 

Nostalgia kicked in after she imagined how it would be to work with Kate once more. Weird probably, but in the end, they would be a great team like they were at Point Rock. Sophie missed Kate not only as a workmate but as a close friend too. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have taken the fast lane with Julia. She couldn’t lose Kate again. But what if she lost her already or worse: what if she never really had her back? 

Although Sophie knew she deserved it to be happy it always felt quite wrong as soon as she was with Kate. It was the guilt she never got rid of. The guilt of destroying Kate’s happiness back then and the guilt of her own happiness now that Kate was still unhappy. 

Sophie changed and this time, she’d trade her happiness for Kate’s. But it wasn’t in her hands. It was up to Kate to move on and let happiness in her life. Today, they could only be happy together as friends. 

Kate nodded back at her. “I should go now. Lunch is getting cold.” She forced a smile and Sophie let her go. 

-

Later that day, after hours of dry paperwork and setting up her new mobile phone, Julia dropped into bed like a piece of wood - happy, but sore. The dose of drugs has worn off again and her eyes hurt from staring at papers and screens all day. 

But she was alive, and so was Sophie. 

Sophie joined her, clothed in dark underwear and a shirt only. “Any leads on Safiyah?” 

Julia shook her head, rolling onto her side to stroke Sophie’s arm. Her fingers ran up and down playfully, causing goosebumps on Sophie’s skin. “Kate’s partying tonight, keeping her eyes open.” 

Sophie rolled onto her side as well to face Julia wondering: “Kate knows how she looks like?” 

“No. But I gave her a detailed description and the permission to send me pictures of women fitting my description,” Julia enlightened her. 

“Apart from that, everything seems like she left Gotham overnight. But I’m pretty sure she just wants to give us a false sense of security to blindside us. Or they decided to use more unobtrusive non-identical cars.” She smiled while her hand moved to Sophie’s hand, taking it in hers. “Was there anything suspicious on the road?”

“There’s no lead to Alice either, but we found Mouse dead during an investigation of the sewerage,” Sophie said without intertwining their fingers. 

“How did he die?” Julia asked curiously, though she didn’t really care. 

All she cared about was Sophie’s restrained posture which led to the repetitive question if Julia successfully self-sabotaged her relationship again. Sophie was either mad at her, or just exhausted after this day. In both cases, Julia figured it would be clever to give her some time to get over it. During this time, Julia could think of something to make up for it or to make Sophie feel better at least. 

“Poison, the same that was used to kill Catherine Hamilton-Kane,” Sophie stated. “We assume Alice killed him.” 

“Why would she do that? I thought they’re supposed to be tight,” Julia wondered. Her hand rested calmly on Sophie’s. But she didn’t make any attempt to go further and Sophie didn’t pull away.

“I don’t know.” Sophie was clueless when it came to Kate’s sister and at the moment, she was as clueless when it came to Kate. “Maybe they disagreed on some point ‘cause he didn’t want to kill Batwoman anymore,” she imagined. 

“What about our weird mummy guy?” 

“Hush? Off the radar,” Sophie sighed as she moved her fingers a little, lightly squeezing Julia’s hand. 

Today had been just another day without results that added more stress on Sophie’s mind, making her feel sick. And for god’s fucking sake, work wasn’t the only thing that bothered her. 

“I see,” Julia said. She thought she knew exactly what Sophie needed the most now. Risking a rejection, she did go for it. 

Physical contact was one of Julia’s ways to handle things. So after she moved closer to Sophie, she wrapped her arm around Sophie’s waist, her lips pressed against Sophie’s forehead. Since Sophie didn’t seem to be the type of woman who gladly welcomed sex for deflection or reconciliation, Julia settled with a hug. 

But she only noticed a rising tension of Sophie’s body. The hug was left unreturned. 

As Julia slightly pulled back, she asked worryingly: “Love, is there something we need to talk about?”


	9. Let go for tonight

_Let love in your life, Baby. Who needs sleep tonight? (Foxes)_

Sophie knew that her feelings were valid and Julia didn’t think otherwise. Up to now, Julia had respected Sophie’s boundaries all day long, but Sophie was glad that she could still rely on Julia. A hug was what she didn’t know she needed. 

So communication wasn’t the key, comprehension was. And Julia seemed to understand her. 

Within a moment, Sophie relaxed. As she was soothed by the warmth of the other one’s body and the gentle touch on her back, she nearly forgot about the question Julia had asked her. Now that she remembered, another sigh escaped her lips and the tension crept up her body again. 

Sophie didn’t want to keep looking for flaws she couldn’t find. And she didn’t want to be terrified to be with Julia any longer. Julia was good, a good start to something new. Not only was it the beginning of Sophie being an openly gay woman, but it was also about her decision to share this chapter of her life with Julia. Though, she didn’t need anyone than herself to live for the first time in forever. 

Since Julia was still here with her, cuddling and holding hands, and willing to communicate, Sophie was sure that she had learned her lesson anyway. It was unnecessary to feel bad or be distant when all she ever wanted was to be happy. 

And Sophie was happy, happy with Julia, and happy enough that Commander Kane noticed it. Nevertheless, Sophie’s happiness was narrowed. She was unhappy with her work and her workplace, unhappy with her relationship with Kate, and still unhappy about the current situation with her mom. Beyond that, Julia wasn’t the reason for Sophie's restraint now. 

“I called my mom,” Sophie confessed, although her heart weighed extremely heavy and her throat got all choked up. “And she didn’t answer.”

It hadn’t been a big surprise. But it still hurt. So after the third try, Sophie had left a ‘Happy Birthday’ message on the answering machine without getting a ‘Thank you’ call in return. 

Julia started to rub circles on Sophie’s back, placing a little peck on Sophie’s hair. “Probably, she just missed it.” 

“You know that’s not true,” Sophie replied. She appreciated the nice words, but there was no point in sugarcoating this. “It’s okay. I tried.” 

Finally, she wrapped her arm around Julia’s body, holding her close. They stayed like this for a while. Though Julia’s phone buzzed on the nightstand, they stayed like this a little longer.

“Do you want to try again?” Julia asked while she gently moved her body to look at her girlfriend and check if she was as okay as she claimed. 

“No thanks, I’ve had enough disappointments for one day.” Sophie put a smile on her face. “And it’s too late now. She’ll be asleep.” 

They wordlessly looked at each other for a moment until Sophie couldn’t stand it any longer. In her opinion, they talked about her problems enough lately. She’d like to concentrate on something else, for a change, at least for the rest of the day. 

“Now, move,” she said. “It might be Kate.” 

And it had been Kate, sending the first picture of today’s night in the Lockout. 

>>Her eyebrows are more like this: << Julia added a ‘bush’ emoji. 

Sophie couldn’t help but laugh heartily while she got into a comfortable position by Julia’s side, her head rested on Julia’s shoulder. “You’re really into emojis, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, they make me so happy,” Julia admitted. “I’m glad your use of emojis extended since we know each other.” 

Sophie saw Julia’s broad grin from the corner of her eye and realized that emojis weren’t the only thing that extended since they knew each other. Her feelings did too. She couldn’t deny it anymore. After all this time - after Kate - she was falling for someone new. She was falling for Julia. 

Without noticing it, she calmed down again. 

Julia still wanted to distract Sophie and thought of combining it with trying out her new phone. So as she read Kate’s answer that only consisted of an emoji rolling his eyes at her, she asked: “Are you in for some funny YouTubing?”

“Sure,” Sophie answered casually. She slowly placed her arm on Julia’s stomach, stroking her side. “Are you okay with this?” She didn’t want to hurt her and her injured ribs. 

“It’s more than okay, love. Don’t hold back.” Julia continued smiling and typing into the YouTube bar. “You’re even allowed to put your hand _under_ my shirt.”

Fortunately, Julia wasn’t in a position to see Sophie blush at her words. This way, Sophie had enough courage to do it. She wanted to touch Julia all over her body actually. But it was like she said, Sophie always held back, unless she had been with Batwoman. 

But by now, Sophie knew that her confidence had been a result of secrecy and the comfort in hiding when it came to her sexuality. But she wasn’t caged anymore. She was out and proud and ready to love and be loved. She just needed to let go. 

With Julia, it was quite easy to do so. Sophie’s hand slipped under Julia’s shirt, immediately getting a taste of the shape of her abs while Julia started the first video, lowering the phone screen for Sophie. 

“Julia, you’re on fire,” Sophie said, a hint of worry in her voice. She sat herself up as she felt way too hot skin under the palm of her hand.

“Thanks, love, but look at you. You are hot yourself.” The blonde smirked. “And we don’t have to YouTube at all.” She threw her phone back on the nightstand and moved her body to face Sophie for a kiss.

“No, I mean your temperature.” Sophie removed her hand from under Julia’s shirt and placed it on her forehead instead, blocking the kiss. “I guess you’ve got a fever.” 

“It’s nothing,” Julia replied fast, shooting a wide grin at Sophie to play down the seriousness of the situation. “Just a natural reaction of my body that has to cope with all those injuries lately.” She shrugged. 

Coming from her, it sounded harmless. But Sophie wasn’t easily fooled. “I’ll get you a doctor tomorrow,” she promised, followed by a hard look. 

Julia shouldn’t dare to disagree when everything she cared about was her health. “And you’ll take a few days off. No work, just recovering,” she added to Julia’s dissatisfaction. It was the worst timing for a recovery. 

The blonde pursed her lips, thinking of how boring it would be to stay here for days. There wasn’t even a television in this room. When her eyes fixed Sophie’s, a hopeful flicker appeared in them.

“Are you going to spend these days with me?” she asked, although she knew that her hope was hopeless. 

“I’d love to, but our team needs to be led. There’s too much work to do.” 

Sophie’s hand cupped Julia’s jaw, her thumb stroking over her cheekbone. Julia leaned into the touch while she doubted that Sophie was even able to chill a few days in a row. She was rather a workaholic by definition.

“I’ll look after you whenever I can,” Sophie continued. 

“Hmm.” The right mental cinema could provide the necessary motivation to get through these days. Julia preferred real-life action, though. Thinking of it, a smug smile spread over her lips. “I won’t let you go then.” 

As her hand left Julia’s face, Sophie laughed. “How will you do that? Tie me to the bed?” 

Soon after, Sophie realized what she just said and that her girlfriend possibly thought of something exactly like this. That time, Julia witnessed a certain flush coming to Sophie’s cheeks. 

Julia’s eyes still wandered all over the other woman’s body, mentally undressing her. In the end, her charming smile managed to get Sophie comfortable with the idea. She even felt a tingling sensation right down her core, the longer she thought about it. 

“Well, I can show you,” Julia said with a wink, eyes sparkling at Sophie.

Back in reality, Sophie returned Julia’s gaze deadly-serious. As much as she wanted to have sex with Julia, she couldn’t think of doing it when Julia was in such bad conditions. “You won’t do anything but rest,” she repeated. 

“So you’ll go down on me, doing all the work by yourself?” Julia asked teasingly, catching Sophie off guard. 

For a moment, Sophie stared at her, carefully considering what to do next. She always imagined their first sexual experience as an act marked by impatience, fast movements, and both of them being out of their breaths before they even got intimate. 

But maybe she should take the opportunity to slow things down and to fully concentrate on Julia and what she does to her. In fact, it has been a while since she last slept with a woman. She was out of practice and a little scared of being bad at it now. 

She was about to say _“I could do that”_ when Julia’s phone buzzed again. Kate got another subject which caught Julia’s attention momentarily. The perfect moment had passed and so did Sophie’s confidence. 

>>Too young. She’s like in her late 30s, early 40s<< Julia couldn’t resist adding a grandma emoji to her text. 

>>Ah, so just like you<< Kate answered with a winky emoji. 

“Kate insults me. She calls me ‘old’,” Julia protested, frowning. But as soon as her eyes met Sophie’s, she couldn’t act offended anymore. Sophie comforted her anyway. 

“At least, you’re in shape for someone that old,” Sophie replied as she remembered seeing Julia’s trained body in action. Besides, Julia wasn’t much older than her. 

“And every time I kiss you, love, I feel like a teenage girl again,” Julia whispered. Her tone was light but flirtatious, appealing to her girlfriend’s soft spot. 

Not handling compliments and sweet-talk well, Sophie half laughed at Julia’s statement till she was cut off by a kiss, a deep and longing kiss that led to another one and another one. Sophie’s head started spinning and her heart beat faster before Julia tried to push Sophie on her back to get on top of her, and Sophie had to pull away to give her a reminding look. 

“Julia,” Sophie said as her features softened. “Let me take care of you for once.” 

Nothing else needed to be said. 

Looking at Julia, Sophie wanted to forget about everything apart from her more than ever. She wanted and needed to relax. Turning her brain off to throw herself at her girlfriend felt like the right and healthy way to let go for tonight.

Completely stunned by the genuine offer, Julia just watched Sophie while she helped her to get out of her shirt. For a second, Sophie paused. Julia’s stomach was covered in dark red, extensive bruises. She couldn’t help but be concerned, although it didn’t make Julia any less attractive. 

As Julia reached out to stroke Sophie’s arm, she opened her mouth to say _"I’ve had worse"_. But Sophie placed her hands on Julia’s shoulders and forced her to lie down, and shut her mouth. Julia obeyed and remained silent while she moved into a cozy position, kicking her phone out of bed with her elbow. 

When Sophie finally straddled Julia, she pulled her hair back into a loose braid. Though Sophie tried to play it cool, her heart was about to beat out of her chest, but in a good way. It felt nice to take their relationship to the next step and Julia didn’t seem to expect anything which took the pressure off. 

But Sophie wanted to give it all. 

So before her angst could take over her, Sophie lowered her body to place the first kiss on Julia’s belly. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and continued to make her way up to Julia’s neck fast, leaving soft kisses all along the way.

Her hand explored Julia’s breast shyly, getting a feel of the firm and smooth skin. Julia shivered because it has been a while since someone touched her so gently, willing to get to know her body and worshipping her not just for a night. 

Sophie planted more kisses to her neck, fingers trailing around her nipple when Julia suppressed a tear. She had no explanation for her emotional outburst, but the love Sophie gave and the seriousness of their relationship sure overwhelmed her at this moment. 

Then Sophie sucked on Julia’s earlobe and in turn, Julia brought her hands around Sophie’s back, nails crashing into sensitive flesh, as if holding her there she’d never be able to leave her. 

When Sophie got more confident with what she was doing, she pinched her nipple and bit her neck at the same time, causing Julia to whimper in surprise. Moving on, Sophie raised her head and smiled to herself, just to be pulled into a rough kiss. She kissed Julia back, trying her best to ignore her own lust. 

Her hand now moved to the blonde’s waistband. As she deepened the kiss, her fingers slipped under the fabric. She captured Julia’s bottom lip in between before Julia changed the angle of their heated kiss, nose brushing over hers. 

As soon as Sophie had touched and kissed her, Julia’s pain was long forgotten. They gasped apart when suddenly Julia pulled Sophie down, rolling her over to lie upon her. For a while, they just looked at each other, catching their breaths before Julia shifted her body to take her pants off along with her underwear. 

Sophie as well used the time to pull her shirt off, but they didn’t waste any minute. Right after, they met in the middle again, bodies and souls collide. Julia kissed her lightly with the tip of her tongue licking against Sophie’s top lip, asking for permission. As Sophie opened her mouth, slightly at first, she allowed Julia to keep going.

When Julia grazed her tongue along hers, Sophie sighed into the kiss, knowing it was all or nothing now. And she wanted it all. Finally, her brain was completely shut down and her body filled with endorphins so nothing stopped her from doing what she wanted to do. No over-thinking. No doubts. No self-restraint. There was nothing but Julia. 

Straight away, she raised her thigh to push it right between Julia’s legs. She swallowed Julia’s moan as Julia rocked her hip to get more of a feeling of Sophie’s body against her delicate spot. But Sophie took the opportunity to switch their position once more. Julia landed on her back again, pinned onto the bed. 

“Don’t move an inch,” Sophie commanded, sounding almost as if she wasn’t breathless at all. 

While Sophie looked down on her, Julia realized she loved to take orders from her, especially in bed. For a brief moment, she even thought she’d cum from her dominance alone. But she was too excited to let go already. Sophie being bossy and the serious expression on her face made Julia shiver hard, though. 

Julia tried to free her hands because as much as it pleased her to be touched, she wanted to touch Sophie back. “But-“ 

“No buts,” Sophie immediately cut her off. If they’d do it now, they’d do it her way. 

Julia nodded. She was like putty in Sophie’s hands. After Sophie released her hands, she let them rest on the pillow over her head, not moving an inch. Sophie looked pretty content as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Yet, Julia had to break the kiss. She inhaled sharply and arched her back with pleasure when she felt Sophie’s hand wander deep down her body in teasing motions, putting it right where it belonged. Also her breathing increased while Sophie’s tongue ran over her throat, bottom-up, and just stopping at her chin. 

Now, Julia was on fire. 

-

“Kate!” Reagan shouted excitedly. But Kate just lifted her hand to get another bartender's attention. “I apologized,” Reagan insisted, her voice filled with sadness and regret. 

Kate didn’t look at her, she didn't even throw a side glance at her. Being treated as nothing, Reagan felt like she has no value to Kate any longer. “She’s my sister, I can’t change that. Shouldn’t you be more understanding with having a criminal sister yourself?” 

“Don’t talk about my sister,” Kate snapped with a warning glare. 

“Then, let’s talk about us,” Reagan suggested hopefully. Her big eyes searched for Kate’s, almost pleading. At least, Kate talked to her, but she needed more than that. She needed a chance to make things right because she couldn't just do nothing. 

“There’s no ‘us’ we could talk about.” Kate grabbed her drink before she turned her back on Reagan.

“But there could be,” Reagan called after her. It was in vain, though. Kate left without looking back and without the 'Kate Kane is a total idiot'-drink Reagan wanted to make for her this time.

Reagan sighed. As she angrily started mixing a drink, her eyes followed Kate. She really thought they would get a second shot at love, but Margot ruined it for her. Margot always ruined things. Kate hated her now and Reagan even understood why. But she had no idea how to change it. 

Suddenly another woman appeared, catching up with Kate. From behind the bar, it looked like Kate knew her. Just seconds later, they disappeared on the dance floor together. As they escaped Reagan's view, she frowned. Something was wrong. And it wasn’t her jealousy that told her this, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was the mature content you were looking for.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	10. Fever

_I've got a fever, so can you check? (Dua Lipa/Angèle)_

“How are you feeling?” Sophie asked her lover as they entered the elevator to get upstairs.

“I’m alright, really,” Julia swore to avoid going to the doctor. Most probably, she had a fever. After the fight with Safiyah’s men, her bullet wound didn’t look well. But sooner or later, her meds would work this out. 

Sophie threw a questioning side glance on her. She remembered Julia saying _‘I can take a hit, love. But it’s the clean up after I’ve never been good with.’_ “Are you-“

“No,” Julia replied slowly.

“You’re afraid of doctors,” Sophie stated, though it was quite unbelievable. 

“I just don’t like them, love. That’s different,” Julia said in self-defense. Who liked doctors anyway?

“Why?” Sophie asked softly. 

She still wanted to get to know Julia better and it would mean a lot to her if Julia would open up to her about her fears and what makes her vulnerable. And Sophie wanted her to know that she could be totally vulnerable around her.

“Well, so far, I had to deal with doctors my whole life, with good ones and bad ones. Some of them saved my life, but even though they’re doctors they can’t save everyone.” Julia forced a smile before she quickly looked away. 

“You lost someone,” Sophie noted the obvious as she reached out to pet Julia’s back. 

“My mum,” Julia said, voice wavering. She instantly remembered all these days she spent in hospitals after school. “When I was a kid, she had cancer and she beat it. But a few years later, the cancer came back and this time, she was the one losing the fight.” 

“Julia, I’m so sorry.” Sophie knew she couldn’t comfort her with some simple words so that was the moment when she pulled the blonde into a warm embrace instead. 

The elevator doors opened on their floor, but they stayed this way. Julia even pulled herself closer in the embrace, getting a tight grip on Sophie’s back. Letting her guard down often made her feel miserable. On the other hand, she felt safe when she was with Sophie. Oddly enough, Julia was ready to be exposed by Sophie so she decided Sophie would be the one, the only one, who would really see her naked someday.

Meanwhile, Sophie started to understand why it has been so easy to talk to Julia about her mother. She’d never dare to compare being estranged to death, but they both lost their moms, just for other reasons. As a result, they bonded again and harder than before. 

“I’d love to stay like this forever, I just don’t want to keep the doctor waiting,” Julia murmured against Sophie’s shoulder, her eyes closed. Actually, staying here with Sophie in her arms was exactly what she wanted. But she knew that she could only reduce Sophie’s worry by seeing a doctor. 

Sophie slowly let go of Julia, a soft smile on her lips. They left the elevator together, entering their office floor when they ran into a familiar blonde chick. 

“Sophie,” Reagan exhaled in relief. “I was looking for- You?” 

As Reagan recognized Julia, she moved to Sophie’s side, choking the urge to scream. Julia just looked at her with a sorry face for the ‘knife-to-her-throat’-thing.

“Reagan, right? What’s wrong?” Sophie asked. She ignored the fact that obviously there was something going on between her and Julia. 

“It’s about Kate,” Reagan revealed. 

Sophie thought it was something private since Kate tried to move on with Reagan a while ago, but Julia knew something must have happened in the Lockout since Reagan was a bartender there. 

They sat down at Sophie’s desk, all curious eyes on Reagan. “Last night I had a shift at the Lockout and met Kate. We don’t get along well right now so we haven’t talked much, but I witnessed something suspicious.”

Julia raised her brows and Sophie asked: “What happened?” 

“You have to know that I can read people. It’s like my superpower,” Reagan explained. 

Julia lifted her brows a little higher and Sophie just nodded unbiased. 

“I saw Kate with another woman,” Reagan started and Sophie immediately thought of some relationship drama while Julia thought of Safiyah Sohail. 

“She was too far away for me to read her, but I got weird vibes, very weird vibes. Nevertheless, Kate left the club with her. I was worried, tried to call her and I even checked if she’s at home or in her bar at night and a few minutes ago. But nothing. It’s like she disappeared.” Reagan’s big eyes jumped from Sophie to Julia and back, looking at them eagerly. 

Julia feared the worst when Sophie said: “Maybe Kate hooked up with her in the other woman’s apartment.” 

“Yeah maybe, but that’s not all. There’s something wrong.” Reagan pulled a long face. 

“What is it?” Sophie asked because she couldn’t work out what Reagan tried to tell them. 

“A feeling,” Reagan answered, lowering her head as she realized they would never understand or believe her. 

“Your superpower?” This time Sophie was the one raising her eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Yes. I mean, I know it’s no superpower, but I started bartending before I could drink. You learn to read people.” Once again, Reagan tried to convince her counterpart that she wasn’t the crazy one here. Her intuition was a gift, the agents shouldn’t reject it. 

After Sophie and Julia exchanged glances, Julia rose from her seat. “I’ll walk you out and look for Kate,” Julia decided, straightening her suit. 

“What about the doctor?” Sophie asked quietly. She was a little mad at Julia for running away from her checkup, but by no means, she wanted to mother Julia. 

“I missed my appointment anyway, love. I’ll see a doctor as soon as I’m back,” she promised.

Julia locked eyes with Sophie, squeezing her shoulder before she leaned down to meet Sophie’s lips. This way, Julia tried to tell her that there was no need to worry. 

Sophie agreed just because she didn’t believe there was something wrong with Kate at this point. Julia would be back soon. 

“You’re with Kate’s ex,” Reagan noticed fascinated as she walked out the building with Julia. “And you really care about her.” 

This part caught Reagan by surprise. So far, she got to know Julia as brutal and heartless, ‘I-will-cut-your-throat-without-hesitation’-bitch. 

“I’ll tell you something and in return, you’ll answer a question of mine,” Julia said, pausing on the pavement in front of the Crows Headquarters. 

At first, she thought of telling Reagan that she was one of Kate’s exes too, but she wasn’t sure if this fact would be shocking enough to shut her up. Instead, Julia chose to threaten her again. The last time it worked quite well and therefore she saw no point in changing her tactic. 

“Okay.” Reagan’s eyes grew a little wider in excitement but anxiety. After Julia held a knife to her throat when they first met, she wasn’t sure about trusting the British blonde any time soon. At least, they were in public now with people walking all around them. 

“Don’t you ever read me again!” Julia’s voice was clear and firm, and dangerous enough to make Reagan wince. For a second, she fake smiled at Reagan but then, a dark expression spread over her face again. 

As soon as she saw that Julia’s hand rested on the gun on her hip, Reagan froze. But she managed a scared nod. 

“This woman, how did she look like?” Julia wanted to know, letting go of her gun. 

“So you do believe me?” Reagan said with a high-pitched voice, followed by a calm sigh. She forgot her fear because she needed to hear that she wasn’t insane and she was glad that Julia came to her senses.

But Julia didn’t affirm this. Her glare forced Reagan to answer, though. So Reagan’s calmness was blown away like it never existed. She wondered how Sophie or anyone else could get comfortable when Julia was anywhere near.

“Uhm, she wore a short black dress, nice glittering high heels, she was tanned, and she definitely wore a brunette wig. I bet Kate didn’t notice, but I did.”

Julia briefly thought about it. She wasn’t sure if Safiyah would bring a wig on to trick them, but commonly she stopped at nothing to fulfill her evil ambitions. And a wig was just a trifle after all. 

“You should leave now. I’ll check on Kate,” Julia said as she headed to the very first Crows car in front of her. 

“Wait, what does that mean? Do you know her?” Reagan asked worried, running after Julia.

“No, I don’t. But I’m a Crows agent and since you care this much about Kate’s well-being, I’ll do my job.” Julia opened the car's door, ready to get in when Reagan grabbed her arm. 

If looks could kill, Reagan would be dead at this very moment. She opened and closed her mouth, not getting a word out before she let go of Julia’s arm again, slightly stepping back in awe of her own life. 

“Just call me afterwards? I want to be up to date.” Reagan asked cautiously, her eyes rested on Julia’s gun as she pulled her phone out. 

Julia rolled her eyes. She hated delays, especially when she was about to save someone’s life. Maybe she was too late anyway or hopefully Reagan was wrong. Julia grabbed her phone to store Reagan’s number. After this, she jumped into the car, wordlessly slamming the door shut.

Sophie, who left the Crows building with her team shortly after them, watched the scene with a questioning look. When Julia speeded away, Reagan turned to Sophie. 

“Your girlfriend’s temper is one of a kind,” Reagan stated, still puzzled. “But you’re important to her.” 

Reagan smiled, keeping it to herself that there was something else about Julia that she couldn’t quite detect. Something in Julia’s eyes was keeping secrets. Probably, she knew more than she admitted. 

For a moment, Sophie tried to be relieved. She was the one who was important to Julia and hearing it from someone else made it somewhat more real. But regardless of their feelings for each other, she couldn’t get rid of the thought that Julia had a thing with many women, maybe even with Reagan. It had to be Julia’s flirty and shady nature that was a new layer of sexy but still worried her sometimes. 

Julia checked Kate’s apartment first because she knew how to let herself into it pretty well by now. She found Kate in her kitchen, just in her underwear and an unclosed bottom-up shirt that didn’t cover her bareness at all. 

“Hey, is it just you here?” Julia asked, ignoring Kate’s annoyed look on her face.

“Just me, some breakfast, and a beautiful woman under my shower,” Kate smiled wide. 

“Who’s she?” Julia leaned against the counter, her eyes darting at her friend. 

“I first met her on the same journey I met you, training with strangers around the world she truly was a Brazilian jiu-jitsu teacher,” Kate said. “In case you aren’t here to date another one of my exes, you should go.” She finally closed one single button of her flannel shirt. 

Julia nodded. Reagan was wrong. Kate knew the mysterious woman and she was still alive, and free-walking, which meant it was impossible that Safiyah took a shower in here right now. Kate seemed to be over Reagan which also explained why she didn’t answer her calls or the door. 

“See you again soon, love,” Julia replied with a soft smile, glad that she hadn’t put Kate in danger last night. 

“Julia?” Hearing her name, Julia turned in the doorway, braced against the door frame. “Are you okay?”

“What d’you mean?” Julia raised her brows, trying to stay on her toes. 

“You don’t look well.” Kate looked at her concerned. “You’re sweaty and the Julia I know doesn’t sweat.” 

Julia touched her clammy forehead, the smile remaining on her face. “I’m fine,” she lied as she left Kate’s apartment in a hurry. She wasn’t fine. 

Outside, Julia fell against the car’s door and then into her seat. She grabbed the steering wheel and closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes again, still not sure if she would be able to drive back to the office herself. But she felt good enough to wait a little longer before she would call Sophie to come and get her and upset her even more. 

Instead of proofing Sophie right, Julia took a look outside, searching for Kate’s apartment. But she didn’t get far. The pavement caught her view causing her grip on the steering wheel to tighten. 

Did she just saw Sophie walking into Kate’s block? She thought Sophie trusted her, but maybe she was as wrong as Reagan or her fever caused pretty hallucinations recently.


	11. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! But happy new year y'all!

_She’s coming for you, coming for me. She’s nothing but trouble (Winona Oak)_

Sophie just bought a coffee at the coffee vending machine in the office when Julia called her. Answering the call, she said: “Hey, where are you?” Julia should’ve been back by now. 

“No, where are you?” Julia asked as counter-question, harsher than intended, moodier than usual. 

Surprised by the brusqueness, Sophie nearly dropped her coffee. She got to know a different side of Julia lately, a side that she wasn’t sure she liked. _‘Your girlfriend’s temper is one of a kind.’_

But she couldn’t think of an arrangement she forgot about. “I’m back in the office, waiting for you.” 

Her team literally had to save an old woman’s cat from her son, who threatened the beloved cat’s life to be mentioned in his mother’s last will. He failed, but Sophie succeeded. The cat was safe and back in her owner’s caring arms. 

“You’re not with Kate?”

“No. I thought you wanted to check on her,” Sophie replied while her confusion grew. 

“Okay, sorry,” Julia said, her voice fainted which caused a pause. 

In the meantime, Sophie wondered if Julia was alright. At least she didn’t sound so. But she continued before Sophie could ask her. 

“I was willing to die more than once, but this time I’m not. But alas I’m pretty sure I could die today so would you mind saving my ass, love? Be at Kate’s apartment in five. Bring a Crows team.” 

“O- Okay?” Sophie stuttered, finally completely overwhelmed. Was Reagan right and there was something wrong? Julia’s speech hardened the impression. 

Simply ignoring Sophie’s confusion, Julia added: “If it’s a false alarm, I’ll text you in two.” 

“Julia, wait. What’s going on?” Sophie pressed the phone to her ear, waiting for enlightenment while she hoped this call was just a bad joke. 

“Promise me you won’t come alone. Would you do that for me?” Julia asked, still not answering any of her questions. 

Sophie got that it was no joke. There was no time for small talk and details. She had to trust Julia and do what she asked for. “Okay, I’ll bring our team but Julia?” 

“Yes, love?” Julia was out of her breath, but back to her lovely self. 

“Don’t die.” At this point, this was the only thing Sophie asked for. 

“I’ll see your pretty face soon.” Sophie swore she could hear Julia’s charming smile through the phone. Nothing else, though. 

Julia ended their call so she listened to the annoying dial tone for a while. Unable to move, Sophie stood in the office, still pressing the phone to her ear and holding her coffee a little too tight with the other hand. 

Something really bad was about to happen because Kate’s apartment was a twenty minutes ride away. Sophie was pretty sure that Julia had been aware of this inconvenient fact, but she still put herself in danger right away. Julia was so damn selfless. 

Sophie prayed for a false alarm or no traffic. She had to be there fast enough to be mad at Julia for her reckless behavior before she’d kiss the hell out of her. But at first, she had to hurry to inform her team and jump into a truck with them as fast as possible. 

Sixteen minutes and twelve seconds later, Sophie was the first one to rush into Kate’s apartment whose door wasn’t locked which was no good sign at all. She had to hold her fire and resist screaming Julia’s name. She had to be professional. If Julia thought she had been here, it must be Alice who caused trouble again. 

The Crows agent told her team to leave the formation and check every single room with a simple hand movement. 

Sophie herself opened a closed door at the end of the corridor, cocking her gun. “The bedroom!” she hollered back into the hallway. 

Her gun pointed at an unknown woman whose Colt pointed right back at her. This woman didn’t look like her neither was she Alice. _Who was she then? The woman Kate hook up with or Safiyah Sohail? Or were they the same person?_

“Gun down,” Sophie commanded. “Kate, are you okay?” She didn’t dare to look away from the enemy to check on Kate, who was chained to the bed. 

“Apart from being a hostage, I’m good,” Kate exclaimed, though she could be better. 

“Where’s Julia?” Sophie asked. _This was no trap, was it? No, it couldn’t be a trap, at least any of Julia’s since she had asked her to come with a Crows backup. Julia was on her side._

She couldn’t hold back any longer. Her gaze dropped to search the ground, although the one before her didn’t put her gun down as commanded. 

Kate was on her bed. The other woman stood right next to a desk, just a few feet away from the bed, and then there was Julia - too close to the armed woman, lying on the ground with a nose bleeding and most probably unconscious. _How could she miss her lying there?_

“Julia,” Sophie inhaled sharply because of the sudden pain in her chest. “Open your eyes.” _Please. Julia wanted to see her face so she should open her eyes, for god's sake!_

Evil laughter caught Sophie’s attention as her team finally reached the bedroom, forming an offensive behind her. “Aw, don’t worry about her, Soph. She’s a tough one. If love wasn’t her biggest weakness,” the unknown woman said in a deep voice. 

“For your own good, she should be alive,” Sophie answered mad but anxious. _What the hell happened here?_

“I guess she is,” the woman said, shrugging her narrow shoulders. 

“I have to know-” Sophie slowly stepped forward, but the stranger nearly shot her feet to keep her in place. Swallowing hard, Sophie stood still. 

In general, Sophie knew what to do on missions. She was able to make plans fast, improvise, or act. But right now, not knowing if Julia was okay or for how long she’d be okay without medical support, she was helpless. 

“I’ll check it,” the other woman offered, pulling a knife out of her belt. Apart from this accessory, her outfit looked pretty much like Sophie’s Crow-suit. 

“Not another step with this knife!” Sophie called out, shooting the wall as a warning. Anything others could do, Sophie could do better. She was ready to rumble. 

“Shh, I’ll hold it beneath her nose to see if she’s still breathing. The blade will be fogged then,” the enemy explained, stepping closer to Julia. “A spectacle of nature.” 

“If you hurt her, I’ll shoot you.” Sophie’s eyes and her gun followed every step she took and every movement she made. 

Meanwhile, Kate thought ‘Just shoot her!’, but she knew Sophie would never do this. She was a good Crow, too good for her father’s organization actually. And Kate didn’t want to put Sophie in more danger by telling her who the enemy was. 

“I thought you knew her better since she’s in love with you.” She bent down in order to check on Julia, but she hesitated. Facing Sophie, she said: “Physical pain doesn’t matter to her. To hurt Julia, I’d have to hurt you.” 

_‘She’s in love with you.’_

It was the way the stranger talked to her, calm, and almost friendly, which made Sophie listen to each of her words carefully. And she hoped she’d hear something that would help her to come up with a plan as quickly as possible. 

“I know what hurts you - a bullet,” she said impatiently. Her finger wanted to pull the trigger desperately. But the time hasn’t come yet. 

“Agent Moore, what’s the order?” one of her agents asked, sharing her impatience. 

“Sit still, look pretty,” Sophie replied unhappily. The shooter was way too close to Julia, a knife in her hand as well. It was too dangerous. She wouldn’t risk Julia’s life at any cost. 

“If I’m not allowed to use my knife, maybe I should kiss her to feel her breath on my skin instead.” 

At these words, Sophie unintentionally gritted her teeth, while the other woman kneeled next to Julia, tapping the knife to her chin in a thinker's pose. 

“Nah, the kissing is Kate’s part. Right, Kate?” She turned to look at Kate, not giving a single fuck about Sophie and her gun or her team and their guns. “I saw you on that ledge, kissing Julia and after you did go inside only god knows what happened in there. But we can take a guess.”

Sophie thought she figured it out. The unknown woman was cornered and tried to distract her with some hurtful lies to find a way out. But she wouldn’t play right into the other one’s hands. So the words passed Sophie like a puff of wind. _Liar!_

Kate knew Sophie was very professional and usually, she wouldn’t lose her concentration by the teasing words of an enemy, but Kate didn’t want to risk anything. Sophie could get hurt.

Being rash, she said: “It’s not what it sounds like, Sophie.” 

This short sentence threw Sophie off her game. Saying ‘it’s not what it sounds like’ confirmed it sounded exactly like it was. A denial sounded differently to the best of her knowledge. 

_‘I saw you on that ledge, kissing Julia.’_

As Sophie took a moment to breathe and ponder, she couldn’t think of something else than the enemy’s words and the images caused by them. She tried to recall what she had learned about hostage-taking and how to terminate them. But she failed. She couldn’t shake it off now that Kate underlined it. 

_‘After you did go inside, only God knows what happened in there.’_

So Sophie had a hard time ignoring her enemy’s babbling and Kate’s implicit confirmation. For a split second, she closed her eyes to clear her mind. But it was no use. She was screwed. 

_‘But we can take a guess.’_

“Did you fuck her, or what?” 

The more they talked about it the harder it got for Sophie to not look at Kate, to not ask her if it was true; if there was this weird tension between them because Kate and Julia slept with one another lately. Although she didn’t want to believe it, it sounded like a lucky guess. 

And Kate didn’t answer.

“Tell her or I’ll cut missy’s throat.” The knife’s blade was about to scratch Julia’s pale skin while the gun still pointed at Sophie’s head. 

“Kate, just answer,” Sophie said calmly, though she was about to lose her shit. Her hands were shaking, her eyes twitching. She felt the pulse of her heart in her throat. 

Kate sighed. “Yes, uhm, we did.” _Fuck._

“But you weren’t dating at this moment,” she promised, feeling horrible. “I was sad and drunk, I needed someone and Julia was there. She was there for me. But it didn’t mean anything on both sides.”

“Are you sure about that?” the woman asked, raising her brows provokingly. 

“Cut the crap and check on her!” Sophie snapped furiously. She hated to leave her questions unanswered, but she’d come back to that later. 

It was painful to get to know that her girlfriend slept with Kate, whenever, but Sophie didn’t want to lose her focus even more. Therefore she had no choice, but to believe Kate. Julia didn’t cheat on her. But she was in a state between life and death, and Sophie finally needed to do something. 

“She’s alive,” the enemy shouted as she jumped on her feet, showing the slightly fogged knife to Sophie almost proudly. 

After this unexpected movement on the other side of the room, Sophie’s body tensed up some more, even though she thought she reached her limits already. When nothing else happened, she exhaled slowly. One danger was averted, one remained. Her hands stopped trembling, her heart rate slowed down. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Sophie finally asked, feeling like a Crows agent again. 

“Why is everyone acting like they don’t know me?” To her horror, she raised her armed hands in a questioning gesture while rolling her eyes. 

“She’s Safiyah Sohail and she wants Lucius Fox journal,” Kate answered from the bed. 

It was official. The feared Safiyah Sohail stood right in front of Sophie. And it was her chance to stop her and end this nightmare. With Safiyah being a few feet away from Julia now, Sophie thought of shooting her hand to disarm and neutralize her enough for her agents to capture her. 

Sophie lowered one of her hands for a second, sending out a signal to her team. But they couldn’t put her plan into action. The window behind Safiyah crashed to pieces. The Crows crouched to get cover as another window broke. It caused a distraction big enough for Safiyah to disappear.

“Shit,” Sophie cursed as she ran to the window or what was left of it. But Safiyah was out of sight already. 

“After her!” she ordered. Her agents nodded and left the building immediately. Normally, she’d be the one chasing the enemy. But Sophie stayed. 

Her gaze wandered across the parking lot and the buildings around. Still not able to locate Safiyah or the ones who helped her to escape, she kneeled down next to Julia. Next, she called an ambulance because Julia’s pulse was as weak as her breath. 

Sophie put a loose strain of messy hair behind Julia’s ear, merely saying: “You will be okay.” _They will be okay._

“Sophie, uhm,” Kate said to get the other one’s attention. She didn’t want to ruin their moment if there was one, but there was no chance that she could move out of these ropes. Her wrists were bloody from trying. 

“Could you remove those bonds?” she asked as soon as Sophie turned to look at her. 

Sophie checked on Julia once more before she got up to unchain Kate. Undoing the last rope and seeing this scenery clearly for the first time, Sophie wondered what had happened last night and in today’s morning. It looked like Kate had a wild time. 

“How did you end up here?” 

Kate rolled over to sit down at the edge of the bed, massaging her wrists. “Yesterday I hooked up with someone and-“ Kate stopped her mouth and movement as her eyes widened. 

“And?” Sophie was back in her position by Julia’s side when Kate started to make her way through the room. 

“She’s still closed up in my bathroom,” she confessed in her hurry. 

Sophie wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry so she didn’t react at all until Kate almost ran into the medics. And although she didn’t want to leave Julia again, she made room for the medics to work. Their arrival took a load off her mind, but then she registered the mask lying on the floor. A mask that could possibly look like her so Alice was in fact involved here. 

During this time, Kate freed the woman in her bathroom. 

_What a mess. What a morning._


	12. Parachute

_Baby, if I’ve got you. I don’t need a parachute (Cheryl Cole)_

“What do you mean ‘Bruce asked for the kryptonite’?” Kate raised her eyebrows at Luke. “Don’t tell me, you handed it over to ‘Bruce’.” 

“Actually I did,” Luke said ruefully, though he knew he could’ve avoided this situation simply by destroying the deadly material. But Kate wanted to keep it. She should be the one to blame. 

“And you didn’t stop him?” Kate looked at her sister now. 

Mary didn’t want to be involved in their fight and therefore answered: “Me? I studied in the Batcave.” 

“But you do realize it wasn’t the real Bruce, don’t you? It was Mouse or Hush, just sayin’.” Kate turned away haphazardly. “They can kill me now, even with the suit on.”

“They?” Mary asked in the background. 

“Alice isn’t the only one who wants to see me dead anymore.” Kate sighed. “Besides my dad, Safiyah Sohail chained me to my bed today because she wants Lucius’ journal as well to kill me.” 

“Damn.” Mary felt like day drinking again. “You can’t wear the Batsuit then, at least for a while,” she suggested with a worried look on her face. 

“Batwoman has to go on vacation,” Luke decided, also worried. 

“Batwoman can’t go on vacation,” Kate strictly disagreed with them at this point. “Don’t you remember the last time I disappeared?”

“I remember it very well. But you are no use to Gotham when you’re dead,” Luke stated and Mary nodded supportively. 

“So I’m not going to protect Gotham for weeks, months? And how am I supposed to bring them all down then, without being Batwoman?” Kate asked cluelessly. 

“You’ve got us,” Mary reminded her. “And what about Sophie and Julia?”

“Sophie, maybe. But I assume that Julia is in the hospital,” Kate said as she looked over to Luke to make sure he could bear this news. 

“Julia? Why?” Luke was taken by complete surprise. For him, Julia was indestructible. Latest he watched her being electrocuted by Alice, who wasn’t known as merciful, but she took it well. 

“She tried to save me again and as I left, she was in critical condition,” Kate explained to her friend.

“You left her alone to die?” Luke asked, his voice higher than usual. 

“What do you take me for? Sophie was with her and the medic just arrived.” 

Kate sat down on the couch, hands to her face. She put them all in danger at once. She didn’t want to think about what would come next. If any of them would die, Kate would never forgive herself. She had to do something, with or without the Batsuit.

Luke nodded in relief. “I’m sorry. This is all too much for me,” he admitted as he took a seat too, taking his glasses off to rub his exhausted eyes. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Mary tried to be the group’s optimist. 

“First of all, we should go and visit Julia. And after that, I don’t know. We’ll come up with something. We always do.” Mary fell onto the couch, next to Kate, and was immediately caught in the Batteam’s depressed mood. “At least I hope so.”

“Hey,” Sophie said, her voice soft like summer rain when Julia opened her eyes for the first time in hours. 

“Hi,” Julia answered, her eyes hardly open. She was scrunched up, but there was still a smile for Sophie on her lips. “Am I in heaven?”

“Depending on how you see ‘heaven’, I see it as Crows medic wing.” Sophie smiled back at her, gently squeezing her hand, glad that she was okay. 

Then, she looked up at the doctor who just entered the room. “What have we got here?” she wanted to know. 

“The ballistic trauma on your left arm, Ms. Pennyworth, is inflamed and caused a high fever. In turn, it weakened the entire body and the latest physical strain was the final straw for your body system to shut down,” the doctor explained.

“Well, she hit me just once and I was gone,” Julia said, disappointed, embarrassed, and mad. Nothing had changed. Safiyah wasn’t a fair player after all. 

“But you called me and everyone’s doing well because of you.” 

Sophie tried to save Julia from her self-imposed guilt. She didn’t do anything wrong. Although she skipped her doctor’s appointment in the morning, this was the best thing that could’ve happened to Kate today. 

“So you got her?” Julia asked, hopefully looking up at Sophie. Who could arrest Safiyah if not Sophie?

“No, we lost her,” Sophie confessed as she returned Julia’s glance apologetically.

The doctor cleared his throat to catch their attention again. “You can take her with you, Ms. Moore. But she has to rest and take her medication,” he talked directly to Sophie, assuming that Julia wasn’t in a condition to be able to perceive anything right now. 

After Sophie nodded, he left but opened the door for Kate, Luke, and Mary.

“You’re awake,” Luke said happily as he approached the hospital bed. 

His view automatically moved to Julia’s bright, toothy smile before his eyes were caught by some hands and their intertwined fingers. As Luke looked up at Sophie, his confused glance jumped from Julia to Kate and back to Julia and Sophie. 

“I’m missing something again. Are you two a thing now?” he asked, pointing at Julia and Sophie. He was sure that Kate had been joking when she said they were dating. 

Sophie nodded while Julia just locked eyes with Luke, knowing that normally he’d understand her without words as eyes speak a language of their own.

But they have been friends for centuries and therefore Luke knew that Julia was always on the run and never belonged to anyone. His surprised reaction was understandable and Julia herself was still overwhelmed by her feelings for Sophie that she didn’t know how to look at him to make her intentions clear. 

“Okay,” Luke said as he gave her that ‘do-we-have-to-talk?’-look. At least Julia got that her friend wasn’t okay with her dating Kate’s ex, serious intentions aside. “Should I call Alfred?”

“No, please don’t. Don’t bother him. I’m okay.” Julia turned down Luke’s offer. She knew what her father would tell her. There was no need to actually hear it. 

As a former member of the British Special Air Service which he had to leave early, Alfred always wanted Julia to do better in the civil service than he did. He really meant well, but Julia was sick of being preached and even sicker of being told what her life should be like. 

And to be honest, they weren’t as close as everyone thought they were, just because Alfred lost his wife and Julia lost her mother. On the contrary, in fact: they drifted apart since Alfred cared more about the Wayne family than his sick wife and suffering child, and things never really changed. Alfred took care of Bruce while Julia immigrated to England to serve. 

Although they always stayed in contact, he neither knew that Julia was in Gotham City at the moment nor that she was no longer working for the SRR but Crows Security. He also didn’t know that she was a part of the Batteam like he had been before Bruce left. And Julia wasn’t keen to let him know now. 

“But well, you should call back Reagan,” Julia told Kate, smiling softly at her. 

“Reagan?” Kate frowned. 

“She was the one who told us to check on you today,” Sophie answered. 

“Okay.” Kate sounded surprised. “I will call her then.” Running into Reagan last night had thrown her off course and it seemed like she had to stay off the rails for a final call to get back on track. 

“Thank god I don’t have to call her now,” Julia said in relief. 

Sophie let her mouth run faster than her brain when she asked: “That’s why you exchanged numbers?” 

She didn’t intend to sound jealous or stalkerish because she wasn’t. But all those dating-stories and the drama were a new world for Sophie, a world she would be able to live without. So there were open questions, a lot of them, about Reagan, Kate, and what happened in today’s morning. Sophie needed time to talk this through; the situation was too unclear to leave it at that. 

“It wasn’t an exchange, but yeah, she wanted to know if Kate’s okay after I checked on her. Knowing that Kate probably won’t get in contact with her, she asked me to inform her,” Julia explained to Sophie till she faced Kate again. “She cares so much about you it’s annoying, love.”

Sophie shook her head with a laugh. “And I thought-“ She couldn’t even speak it out loud and maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned it at all. 

“What?” they asked in unison. Julia raised her eyebrows while Kate knitted hers. 

By now, Kate had been calm around her exes, but when it came to Reagan her anger overpowered her. And really, she was surprised by herself and didn’t know where her rage came from. But she didn’t wait for Sophie’s answer. 

“When did you find time to hook up with Reagan?” 

“I didn’t!” Julia protested as her eyes widened at this false claim out of nowhere. 

Instantly, she wondered if Kate tried to sabotage her relationship with Sophie again or if she was truly mad and jealous because she thought Julia had a thing with another one of her exes. Possibly, Kate still cared about Reagan too. They needed to get things straight. 

Mary and Luke exchanged embarrassed glances when they stepped closer to the door in order to leave them alone fighting.

“Kate, what are you talking about?” Sophie was all confused now, letting go of Julia’s hand. 

Kate angrily shrugged her shoulders. “I just know Reagan wants me back and to achieve this she obviously tried to make me jealous.” To her, it didn’t seem to be out of bounds. 

“I see,” Julia said calmly. “Once again it’s the Reagan can’t be trusted so no one can be trusted issue.” 

“It’s hard to trust you, Julia,” Kate replied with a straight face. 

Tiredly Julia sank back into the pillows. “I’m afraid you’re the only one who thinks so.” 

“Then I’m the only one who figured you out,” Kate hissed. 

She looked at Sophie in search of her opinion, but Sophie kept looking away. At this moment, Sophie wished she would’ve left like Luke and Mary because she had literally no clue what was going on. She just knew it was way too much stress for Julia. 

“I think it’s best if you leave, Kate. Julia needs to rest.” When Sophie lowered her head, she grabbed the bed's railing till she heard that the door was opened and shut again. After Point Rock, it was still hard for her to disagree with Kate. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Julia murmured half asleep.

Sophie sighed, finally looking up at Julia. “I wish Kate and I could be much more relaxed with each other again.” 

Julia nodded to agree. “Me too. But Kate still carries grudges against us that she can’t let go of. And the fact that we constantly have to fling our relationship in her face won't fix anything. But it always reminds Kate that she’s stuck in her past.”

Right from the start, Sophie knew it wouldn’t be easy to be Kate’s ex and date Kate’s ex, and be friends with Kate at the same time. But it got even more difficult with those trust issues now. Kate didn’t trust Julia which was hard for her to understand since Sophie trusted Julia. On the other hand, she was sure that Kate wouldn’t mistrust someone without a reason.

Nevertheless, Sophie believed Julia when she said she didn’t hook up with Reagan. Kate’s explanation was unconvincing. Reagan or Julia would’ve mentioned the intercourse if there had been one, especially to make Kate jealous. Furthermore, Reagan and Safiyah had told her that Julia loved her or at least cared about her today. Maybe they were a bunch of liars, but why should they lie about Julia’s feelings for her?

“Are you okay?” Julia wondered as Sophie stayed silent for too long. 

After seeing Kate like this, Sophie got that it wasn’t about her anymore. It was about Julia. Sophie wasn’t sure if Kate was completely over her yet, but Kate started acting crazier again since Julia was in town. Every time they talked about Julia or every time Julia was around, Kate didn’t seem to be herself. Curiosity totally hooked Sophie. She needed to know why everything revolved around Julia. 

Her first question was: “Why is Kate mad at you?” 

She really wanted to understand why there was always this awkward friction between them and why Kate lost her trust in Julia. Did it have something to do with their relationship from years ago or their latest one-night stand? 

“I lied to her. More than once, to be honest,” Julia confessed, without going into detail.

“Me too,” Sophie said regretfully. Lying seemed to be something they had in common. “But Kate won’t lie, she’s way too honest. I guess we deserve her mood swings.” 

As things turned out, both of them lied to Kate. But she still trusted Sophie so there had to be something else that damaged her faith in Julia. Or could she be wrong and Kate didn’t trust her either? 

Julia forced a smile, knowing that Kate lied as everyone else does for particular reasons, though there was a difference. Julia and Sophie understood why it was necessary to lie sometimes, but Kate didn’t. Kate’s lies were okay. It was just a big deal if others did the same. 

“Kate just wants the best for you, love,” Julia replied. “And according to her, you deserve better than me.” 

Sophie furrowed her brows. “That’s what she said?” 

Slowly Sophie began to understand what else Julia did to lose Kate's trust and as result, to be a subject of suspicion. Julia was the one dating her. 

“Implicit, but I’m a liar who can’t fall in love. Luke gave me the same look.” Julia lowered her head with an aching heart. Everyone seemed to question her words and actions lately, at least everyone but Sophie. 

“You’re not who they say you are. You’re more than that,” Sophie answered protectively. She never saw Julia this insecure and sad. 

She got to know Julia rather as a confident woman who was fun and very loyal to her friends. She even took a bullet for Sophie despite not knowing her, just to do Kate a favor. Although Julia had a shady and treacherous side to her, she always protected her friends with her life which proved that Julia wasn’t heartless or fake at all. 

“You’re a badass with a heart of gold.” Sophie smiled at her, taking Julia’s hand back in hers. “You know what they say; hard shell, soft core.” 

Julia’s mouth twisted to a grin. For a moment she was too surprised to reply. Sophie really liked her. However, Julia was only human. She got bad personality traits as well as good ones like everyone else too. But all in all and without being presumptuous, she was a good person and a great friend. And then there was Sophie, bringing out the best in her so Sophie was definitely the gold layer of her heart.

“I never lied to you,” Julia emphasized, catching a glimpse of Sophie. “And I don’t say ‘thank you’ enough. So thank you for saving me today.” 

“Call us even,” Sophie said less bothered. “Just so you know, I make my own decisions and I’ll figure it out myself if you’re good enough for me.” 

Julia’s warm smile made her heart soar, but she still didn’t understand why their friends seemed to be against them. Was she missing something? Was she blinded by love?

“But why do I get the feeling everybody wants to see us fall?” Sophie asked. She couldn’t help but reflect upon that. 

“Well, I bet they don’t mean it. But this whole situation is very unfamiliar to them and even for us so it’s no tough sell to make us believe we’re about to fall down. What’s important is what we think, what you think. Will we fall?”

Sophie thought about it before she said: “No. I don’t see why.” Maybe she was lost in love, but it was too good to give up on it. Julia was the only positive in her life right now, even if their path is more like a rocky road right now. 

Julia nodded relieved. “Then, it doesn’t matter what they think.”


End file.
